RoBo World
by Optronix Prime
Summary: This is a blog Optronix created to stay in-touch with everyone when they're too lazy to walk to the rec room. Chapter 22: After Prowl shuts down RoBo World for good, everyone goes behind his back on a new chat site that they found on the Internet.
1. Chapter 1: Round Robin

**Author's Note: Here are the Usernames for everyone. **

**Humans:**

**Mallory B.: BadGirl**

**Izabel W.: iJackCars42**

**Sam W.: IBoughtARobot217**

**W. Lennox: ImaLeader86**

**R. Epps: ShoottheOrangeSmoke**

**Annabelle L.: Fearless I Am**

**Mikaela B.: GreaseMonkey5**

**Autobots/Decepticons:**

**Optronix Prime: NotaPrincess**

**Krystal: AutoCon:D**

**Megabee: SuperBee33**

**Bumblebee: BabyBee33**

**Jazz: Jazzitup!**

**Acree: Pretty 'n Pink07**

**Optimus Prime: Number1Prime**

**Ratchet: WrenchThrower**

**Ironhide: Blast&Dash**

**Barricade: DarkSideOfTheLaw**

**Sideswipe: SwipetotheLeft**

**Sunstreaker: SunnySideUp**

**Chromia: CheckMiaOut**

**Moonracer: Piece2Pieces**

**Firestar: StarryFire**

**Dino: 22PastaLover**

**Sorry if that was really long, but I had to make sure you know who was who. And a F.Y.I. Krystal is really and AutoCon. She is figured to fit my best friend Strawberry who is just like her! Megabee is my friend Fuzzball and is 'Bee's younger sister. Izabel Wikwicky is model for my friend Orange and is Sam's 14 year old cousin. And lastly Optronix Prime is me. Each of these four characters is what we thought of as what our Trans-Verse would be. Mallory Banes is SunlightOnTheWater's. Now after me talking FOREVER let's get on with the show!**

Chapter 1

[NotaPrincess is online] Does anyone want to chat?

[WrenchThrower is online] No

[NotaPrincess] Why not Hatchet?

[WrenchThrower] Call me that again, and I'll give you a full body check-up

[NotaPrincess] ….Hi Ratchet!

[WrenchThrower] That's better

[SwipetotheLeft is online]

[SunnySideUp is online] You giving Ratchet hell, Princess?

[NotaPrincess] I'll give you hell if you call me that again, afthole

[SwipetotheLeft] I'm still your favorite, right?

[NotaPrincess] Duh, you're the nice one

[SunnySideUp] Hey!

[WrenchThrower] What? She's right

[NotaPrincess] Thank you

[SunnySideUp] You're so mean! MEANIE!

[NotaPrincess] You sound like Sam

[SunnySideUp] Do not!

[NotaPrincess] Do too!

[SunnySideUp] Do not!

[BabyBee33 is online] Do too!

[AutoCon:D is online] Do too!

[SunnySideUp] I hate you all!

[SunnySideUp is offline]

[AutoCon:D] Did I make him mad?

[WrenchThrower] Yes

[SwipetotheLeft] Yes

[NotaPrincess] Yes

[AutoCon:D] YEA!

[Jazzitup is online] Nice job lil' lady

[AutoCon:D] Thank ya!

[WrenchThrower is offline]

[SwipetotheLeft] See ya Dr. Hatchet

[Blast&Dash is online] I'm tellin' Ratchet

[SwipetotheLeft] Frag you, Ironhide

[Blast&Dash] I'm warmin' up my canons, punk

[SwipetotheLeft] Ooh, I'm so scared

[NotaPrincess] Break it up!

[AutoCon:D] What she said

[WrenchThrower is online] Too late

[Jazzitup] Do you know that 'Sides called you Hatchet?

[WrenchThrower] WHAT?

[BabyBee33] Yuppers! That's why Ironhide blew 'Sides up, 'cause he dared 'Hide to do something about it

[AutoCon:D] It was fun to watch XD

[NotaPrincess] Hell yeah it was!

[WrenchThrower is offline]

[NotaPrincess] Well… Bye!

[NotaPrincess is offline]

[Fearless I Am is online] Hi Ironhide!

[Blast&Dash] Hey there Annabelle

[Fearless I Am] Ironhide, what does 1,235,105 x 632,003 equal?

[Jazzitup] Why?

[Fearless I Am] I'm doin' my math homwork

[Jazzitup] Holy slag!

[Blast&Dash] Language!

[Fearless I Am] Ironhide, what does slag mean?

[Blast&Dash] It means I'm gonna kill Jazz!

[Jazzitup] WHAT!

[Fearless I Am] Go Ironhide!

[Jazzitup] HELP! Bumblebee, save me!

[Jazzitup is offline]

[Blast&Dash] Time tah die

[Blast&Dash is offline]

[BabyBee33] He's toast

[AutoCon:D] JAZZ! IRONHIDE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

[AutoCon:D is offline]

[SwipetotheLeft] Guess that leaves just us three

[BabyBee33 is offline]

[Fearless I Am is offline]

[SwipetotheLeft] Aftholes

[SwipetotheLeft is offline]

**Author's Note: I do not own Transformers, Mallory belongs to SunlightOnTheWater, and Optronix, Krystal, Megabee, and Izabel belong to ME!**

**Please Review**

**Ideas are Always Welcome**

**Flames will be used to heat hot air balloons**

**-Blueberry**


	2. Chapter 2: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Chapter 2: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Author's Note: I do not own Transformers. I own Optronix, Krystal, Megabee, and Izabel. **

[CheckMiaOut is online] Attention all femmes! Tonight is Girls night in my room! Come one and all. And there will be the twins's world famous energon!

[StarryFire is online] Sweet! Thanks for lettin' me know sis!

[Piece2Pieces is online] Yeah, me too! Can't wait to get the body movin'!

[AutoCon:D] Can I skip duty?

[Pretty 'n Pink07 is online] I'm bringin' the music and Wii games

[NotaPrincess is online] Holla! You better play Owl City!

[Pretty 'n Pink07] Why?

[NotaPrincess] 'Cause they're beyond awesome, duh!

[Pretty 'n Pink07] 'Kay-'Kay

[iJackCars42 is online] I need a ride

[NotaPrincess] I'll make 'Bee come and get ya

[iJackCars42] Thanks 'Tronix!

[SuperBee33 is online] I've got dibs on the cookies!

[AutoCon:D] I WANT THE COOKIEZ! NOM NOM! Heh-heh, I ate your cookies

[SuperBee33] Why Krystal, why?

[AutoCon:D] 'Cause you hate me

[SuperBee33] I don't hate you! Who the hell told you that?

[AutoCon:D] Your sparkie

[SuperBee33] I'm gonna kill him. Why the frag would he say such a thing?

[Piece2Pieces] You can't kill him

[SuperBee33] And why not?

[StarryFire] 'Cause 1. You'll die and 2. Prime would never let you

[SuperBee33] Grr…

[CheckMiaOut] But, you could yell and scream a lot

[SuperBee33] That's… a great idea. Thanks Chromia!

[CheckMiaOut] Glad I could help

[SuperBee33 is offline]

[AutoCon:D] There goes the girl with P.M.S.

[iJackCarrs42] Got that right, she's always yellin' at someone ain't she?

[NotaPrincess] Yeah, one of these days I'm gonna duck tape her mouth shut

[Pretty 'n Pink07] As some cite said, "Silence is golden, duck tape is silver."

[AutoCon:D] He he, duck tape… duck tape is shiny

[Piece2Pieces] Oh dear not again

[iJackCars42] What again?

[Pretty 'n Pink07] I'm runnin'

[Pretty 'n Pink07 is offline]

[CheckMiaOut] Me too

[CheckMiaOut is offline]

[Piece2Pieces] Wait for me!

[StarryFire] What she said

[Piece2Pieces is offline]

[StarryFire is offline]

[iJackCars42] I'm confused, what's going on?

[NotaPrincess] Just be glad you're at Sam's

[iJackCars42] Why?

[NotaPrincess] Tell you later, gotta find Ratchet

[NotaPrincess is offline]

[iJackCars42] Ah, okay?

[iJackCars42 is offline]

[AutoCon:D] COOKIESZ! NOMZ! MWAHAHAHAHA! I ATE ALL THE COOKIEZ! Duck tape is shiny…

[AutoCon:D] Did I really just type that! I better go and get my medicine from Ratchet. I think I'm losin' my sanity agin.

[AutoCon:D is offline]

**Author's Note: Please Review and let me know what you think. They make me update faster!**

**Ideas are always welcome**

**Flames will be used to make glass**

**{I bet you can't guess who my favorite band is XD}**

**-Blueberry**


	3. Chapter 3: A FatherDaughter Moment

**Author's Note: I do not own Transformers which totally sucks! If I did the Chromia and her Trine would have lived in ROTF**

**Thanks to my reviwers:**

**SunlightOnTheWater: Glad to hear it! **

[Number1Prime is online] Klesyuu-+*$ caxj7E = Q36_priC Apple

[NotaPrincess is online] What the hell?

[Number1Prime] Oh shush, I'm learning how to type!

[NotaPrincess] Geez, touchy

[Number1Prime] Where were you last Friday night?

[NotaPrincess] Chromia's

[Number1Prime] With who?

[NotaPrincess] Chromia, Moonracer, Firestar, Acree, Izabel, Krystal, Megabee, and myself

[Number1Prime] Why?

[NotaPrincess] Okay, what's with the third degree, Dad? Did I do something at really pissed you off? I did ask Lennox if I had duty and he said no. So I went.

[Number1Prime] That's not my problem

[NotaPrincess] Then what is?

[Number1Prime] Is what Jazz been telling me true?

[NotaPrincess] That you've turned into my mother, then yeah, it's true.

[Number1Prime] Don't be smart with me!

[NotaPrincess] Then tell me what I did wrong!

[Number1Prime] Answer my question

[NotaPrincess] WHAT DID HE SAY!

[Number1Prime] He said that you were carrying

[NotaPrincess] When did he tell you that?

[Number1Prime] This morning

[NotaPrincess] He was high

[Number1Prime] You're lying to me aren't you?

[NotaPrincess] How the pit did you know that?

[Number1Prime] I just do, now answer me!

[NotaPrincess] Umm…no?

[Number1Prime] Optronix…

[NotaPrincess] Bye!

[NotaPrincess is offline]

[Number1Prime] OPTRONIX!

[Number1Prime is offline]

**Author's Note: I own Optronix Prime, Izabel, Krystal, and Megabee!**

**Please Review**

**Ideas always welcome**

**Flames will be used to torch a pine tree**

**-Blueberry**


	4. Chapter 4: Pudding vs Tears

**Author's Note: Yes I know this is short, but the next chapter will be longer. And now craziness is just a fifteen words away. Wow I'm totally losing it, I blame karma. **

**SunlightOnTheWater: No it was not =D**

[ImaLeader86 is online] Hey everyone, just got off patrol

[ShoottheOrangeSmoke is online] Oh, that's where you went

[ImaLeader86] Yeah, it was me, Jolt, and Lana Tailor

[ShoottheOrangeSmoke] See anything?

[ImaLeader86] Nope, just the stars

[IBoughtARobot217 is online] I'M EATING PUDDING!

[Fearless I Am is online] I want some pudding, NOMZ!

[iJackCars42 is online] You've been hanging out with Krystal too much

[Fearless I Am] Have not

[iJackCars42] Just a little bit

[IBoughtARobot217] THE PUDDING WILL BE MINE FOREVER! !

[Fearless I Am] You're a meanie

[IBoughtARobot217] I am not

[Fearless I Am] Are so!

[IBoughtARobot217] Am not!

[Fearless I Am] Are so!

[IBoughtARobot217] AM NOT!

[ImaLeader86] Just be quiet why don't yeah?

[Fearless I Am] Slag you Sam

[ImaLeader86] Annabelle! Don't you use language like that

[Fearless I Am] But Ironhide said it meant kill

[iJackCars42] Well he was wrong

[ShoottheOrangeSmoke] At least don't let Sarah hear you saying words like that, otherwise Ironhide will be dead before we know it

[Fearless I Am] IRONHIDE'S DEAD! AHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOO! Ironhide…

[Fearless I Am is offline]

[ImaLeader86] Now look what you did Epps, she's crying her eyes out in her room

[ShoottheOrangeSmoke] Sorry

[ImaLeader86] I'm gonna go and try to calm her down, later

[ImaLeader86 is offline]

[iJackCars42] Well nice going Epps, that takes a lot of skill to make her cry

[iJackCars42 is offline]

[ShoottheOrangeSmoke] I didn't try-

[IBoughtARobot217 is offline]

[ShoottheOrangeSmoke] I now know what it's like to feel like Sunstreaker; Stupid humans.

[ShoottheOrangeSmoke is offline]

**Author's Note: I should explain the thing with the pudding. Long story short me and my friend (who portrays Krystal) were texting and she told me she was eating chocolate pudding. I wanted it, but she wouldn't give me any. So I've turned it into Sam's thing along with the "Meanie!" Sam is such a little kid so I made it his thing and we copy him. I know, I'm crazy.**


	5. Chapter 5: Hackers, Bloggers, Bazingas

**Author's Note: It's just another normal day at the base, okay, scratch that, it's never a "normal" day. Let chaos pursue it's self. Let's just see how that goes…**

**SunlightOnTheWater: Yeah, Epps sometimes forgets just how little Annabelle really is **

Chapter 5: Hackers, Bloggers, and Bazingas

[BabyBee33 is online] Hiya Jazzy!

[Jazzitup is online] What up Bee-Bee

[BabyBee33] I told you to stop calling me that!

[Jazzitup] I can always go back to callin' you Bubblegum like the twins do

[BabyBee33] You wouldn't

[Jazzitup] Alas, I would

[BabyBee33] Why do you do this!

[Jazzitup] Because I can bitch

[BabyBee33] Okay, that's just mean

[Jazzitup] What'cha gonna do 'bout, bitch?

[BabyBee33] This you meanie!

[Jazzitup] What the-?

[BabyBee33] BAZINGA!

[Jazzitup] AHH! WHAT THE PIT IS THAT?

[BabyBee33] Say hello to my little friend (his name is Carlos)

[Jazzitup] AHH! DEMON DOG!

[NotaPrincess is online] What the hell? What is with all the screaming? I can hear you from the shooting range

[BabyBee33] DIE! I WILL BLAST YOU TO DEATH!

[NotaPrincess] BUMBLEBEE!

[BabyBee33] I'm using Nerf bullets

[Jazzitup] That doesn't make me feel any better

[BabyBee33] Who cares how you feel

[Jazzitup] Well you're real nice

[BabyBee33] Anyway, where have you been Princess?

[NotaPrincess] The shooting range

[BabyBee33] Why?

[NotaPrincess] Because I have the worst aim ever! I'm worst than fraggin' Misfire!

[Jazzitup] Wow, that's just sad

[NotaPrincess] Shut the pit up

[BabyBee33] What she said

[Jazzitup] Wait… what happened to Carlos…?

[BabyBee33] Oh, nothing…

[Jazzitup] Bumblebee…

[BabyBee33] BAZINGA!

[Jazzitup] AHH!

[NotaPrincess] Hey Jazz

[Jazzitup] Yeah, 'Tronix

[NotaPrincess] I really like your new paint job

[Jazzitup] Really?

[NotaPrincess] Bazinga, I don't care

[Jazzitup] Fraggin' bazingas…

[BabyBee33] Well, I gotta feed Carlos, so see ya!

[BabyBee33 is offline]

[Jazzitup] Looks like it's just you and me 'Nix

[NotaPrincess] Yup…Bazinga

[NotaPrincess is offline]

[Jazzitup] Meanies

[BadGirl is online] Hi Jazz

[DarkSideOfTheLaw is online] Yeah, what she said

[Jazzitup] Who are you and what are you doing on Optronix's cite?

[DarkSideOfTheLaw] I hacked her cite

[BadGirl] And I blogged her cite

[Jazzitup] And how do you know my name?

[DarkSideOfTheLaw] It's pretty obvious because your screen name is "Jazz-it-up" and plus I know you

[Jazzitup] WHAT! A CREEPER KNOWS MY NAME!

[BadGirl] This is fun to watch, no, check that, read

[DarkSideOfTheLaw] Yes, it is

[Jazzitup] CREEPER!

[Jazzitup is offline]

[DarkSideOfTheLaw] Well that was fun

[BadGirl] Hell yeah!

[DarkSideOfTheLaw] Now what?

[BadGirl] I'm gonna go and take a nap

[DarkSideOfTheLaw] Okay, love ya

[BadGirl] You too!

[BadGirl is offline]

[DarkSideOfTheLaw is offline]

**Author's Note: That was _way_ too much fun to write. I do not own Transformers, The Big Bang Theory (Wish I did, Go Sheldon!) or Mallory who is SunlightOnTheWater's. Optronix is mine! {If you watch The Big Bang Theory, you will see that I kinda copied a part}. BAZINGA! (Okay, random…)**

**Please Review**

**Ideas Welcome**

**Flames will be used to melt the ice at the next of my driveway**

**-Blueberry**


	6. Chapter 6: Cry For Help

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry 'bout the lack of updates. My mom's been in the hospital so I've been under some stress. Any who, this chapter was co-wrote with my best friend Strawberry {a.k.a. Krystal} Strawberry, say something that sounds amazingly weird. "Something that sounds amazingly weird… But that's what you said to- never mind." Yeah, that's my 'Berry for ya. Shouts to:**

**SunlightOnTheWater: Yup, Jazz totally earned it. If he were pure human, he'd be a blonde**

**Strawberry: (The chick right next to me =D) Way!**

**I own Optronix Prime and Krystal! **

**Me: Sadly I can't own Transformers =C **

**Strawberry: Sure you can, we are taking over the world! I will give you Michael Bay's house so you can get copyrights from him. I AM THE ALLMIGHTY RULER! ALL MUST BOW TO ME! BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: YEAY! Wait. I still get Piñata right?**

**Strawberry: Duh! He's your slave.**

**Me: YEAY!**

**Now, on with the story!**

[AutoCon:D is online] Hi!

[NotaPrincess is online] Ello, Krystal

[AutoCon:D] How are youz 'Tronix? :D

[NotaPrincess] Like I want to murder Jazz.

[AutoCon:D] …Why?

[NotaPrincess] Because

[AutoCon:D] You wouldn't D:

[NotaPrincess] Oh, but I would

[AutoCon:D] What did he do?... this time

[NotaPrincess] He helped Sam steal my pudding!

[AutoCon:D] Count me in… All pudding thieves deserve to die!

[NotaPrincess] Yes, Annabelle is helping too 'cause Sam & Jazz got her last week.

[AutoCon:D] Why don't we just go buy more pudding?

[NotaPrincess] Because I'm me and I don't wanna go with Prowl to the store and get more. And plus, don't you remember what happened last time? So we're gonna go and kill the murderous traders!

[AutoCon:D] _Traitors _… And it's just pudding, It's not like they stole cookies or anything… Wait… WHERE ARE THE COOKIEZ? They have gone too far this time…

[NotaPrincess] 1. I don't care about my grammer 2. So when it's _your_ things it's okay to spaz out and kill them? And 3. They have blackmail on me!

[AutoCon:D] Well… I HAVE BLACKMAIL ON _THEM! _:D

[NotaPrincess] That doesn't help _my_ cause in any way

[AutoCon:D] Well, where is the black mail? I'm sneaky; I'll just steal it from them.

[NotaPrincess] I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE THE PICTUREZ!

[AutoCon:D] What picturez?

[NotaPrincess] Don't ask

[AutoCon:D] Jhfbdlskfanhjskbgjfdswg vjhjhf hdcb fjds bhb fdshg hdfv dlkf b fdbv;kbls nbvakjdsb lnfvj jblans fn dmnjgvf akdjfjdfh kjadfbfld blkdf skjfg djsgdrfkjvhkjas67

[NotaPrincess] Lemme guess, you asked?

[AutoCon:D] Yahuh, It's either you tell me, or I ask everyone in the base… dfjskjklfkjlsvfgfj dhsknd h

[NotaPrincess] I'm not very fond of you right about now.

[NotaPrincess] {Pretending to be Krystal} WHERE'Z THE KITTY?

[NotaPrincess] HA HA! I MADE FUN OF YOU =P

[AutoCon:D] You're mean… MEANIE! I'm gonna log off and explode something or one

[NotaPrincess] Just don't ask Jazz…

[AutoCon:D] Ok, I will

[NotaPrincess] KRYSTAL!

[AutoCon:D is offline]

[NotaPrincess] Damn it, now what am I gonna do?

[SwipetotheLeft is online] Will you come and get this psycho femme off me!

[NotaPrincess] You mean Krystal?

[SwipetotheLeft] Yes! And hurry, she'd ruining my paint job!

[NotaPrincess] Primus 'Sides, why are you such a little girl? She's like ten feet tall, you can handle her.

[SwipetotheLeft] Not when you have a 72 inch knife at your throat!

[NotaPrincess] Sucks to be you

[SwipetotheLeft] Please help me!

[NotaPrincess] Ugh, oh fine. But you owe me

[SwipetotheLeft] I know

[SwipetotheLeft is offline]

[NotaPrincess] At least she's not attacking Jazz…

[NotaPrincess is offline]

**Author's Note: Okay, we had a lot of fun writing this; more than I think is healthy. But who cares (other than Ratchet). Optronix and Krystal belong to me!**

**Please Review**

**Ideas Welcome**

**Flames will be used to blow up a nearby school**

**-Blueberry**


	7. Chapter 7: Pranks For Christmas

**Author's Note: Ho Ho AH! Lovely, I'm all wet, damn little brother. Anywho, Happy Christmas! Here is the next chapter Holiday Style. (Yes I know it's late. Oh well ;D) Yeay! All hell is breaking loose.**

**SunlightOnTheWater: Jazz is a blonde and as the twins keep telling me Krystal is too under all that hair dye.**

Chapter 7: Blast The Halls

[BadGirl is online] Merry Christmas everyone!

[ToasterBox7 is online] What's "Merry Christmas" anyway?

[BadGirl**] **Who the hell are you?

[ToasterBox7] Why do you care?

[NotaPrincess is online] Because I want to know

[ToasterBox7] Well you're never gonna know, so HO HO HO!

[BadGirl] Jazz

[NotaPrincess] Jazz

[ToasterBox7] How the pit did you know it was me?

[NotaPrincess] Because there's only two people I know who like to go "H HO HO" and that's you and Krystal

[ToasterBox7] You two are no fun

[BadGirl] I'm tons of fun, with certain people/bots

[ToasterBox7] *cough cough* Barricade *cough cough*

[BadGirl] Do you want to die before Santa comes to all the good girls and boys, oh, wait, you weren't good so it doesn't matter

[ToasterBox7] I hate you

[NotaPrincess] You sound like Sam

[ToasterBox7] Whatever

[BadGirl] Yup, you sound like Sam

[AutoCon:D is online] Who sounds like Girly?

[BadGirl] ToasterBox here sounds like little Sammie

[AutoCon:D] Who the hell is ToasterBox?

[NotaPrincess] Your boyfriend

[AutoCon:D] What are you talking about? I don't have a boyfriend

[BadGirl] Krystal and Jazz sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G

[NotaPrincess] Krystal and Jazz sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G

[AutoCon:D] I'M AM NOT DATING JAZZ!

[ToasterBox7] I'm with Krystal, I'm not dating her!

[NotaPrincess] Hey BadGirl, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?

[BadGirl] What are you thinkin' about NotaPrincess?

[NotaPrincess] That these two are in denial!

[BadGirl] Then we're on the same page

[AutoCon:D] WE ARE NOT DATING!

[ToasterBox7] WE ARE NOT DATING!

[GoodGirl is online] Awe, they're in sync

[BadGirl] Who's that?

[GoodGirl] It's 'Kaela

[BadGirl] Hey sis! What you doin' on here?

[GoodGirl] Hiding from Ironhide in a closet up the hall

[ToasterBox7] What did you do?

[GoodGirl] Me and Sam loaded Ironhide's canons with fake snow so when he shot at someone we'd get a proper white Christmas

[AutoCon:D] Holy Bananas! Why wasn't I in on the prank? I love that sort of thing :D

[GoodGirl] Because you'd have dyed it rainbow colors

[AutoCon:D] …Good point…

[Blast&Dash is online] Found you

[GoodGirl] Shit, gotta run!

[GoodGirl is offline]

[BadGirl] If you hurt her I'll murder you

[Blast&Dash] You wish

[NotaPrincess] Please don't start

[AutoCon:D] I'm gonna go hide from this chaos

[ToasterBox7] Me too

[NotaPrincess] Have fun you two…

[AutoCon:D] You're next

[NotaPrincess] You wouldn't hurt me

[AutoCon:D] *bites Optronix on the wrist* How's that?

[NotaPrincess] Holy shit, you bit me

[AutoCon:D] Damn right I did. Now shut the hell up before I force you

[ToasterBox7] Now, now ladies, calm down before someone gets hurt

[NotaPrincess] Little late, Jazz

[ToasterBox7] Just tryin' to help

[Blast&Dash] Fragging humans

[Blast&Dash is offline]

[BadGirl] Grr…

[BadGirl is offline]

[NotaPrincess] Ow, my wrist hurts

[AutoCon:D] Sevres you right

[Number1Prime is online] Galloway is here and wants to know, and I quote, "What the hell is with all the chaos and noise? This is supposed to be a military base, not a playground!" So, may I ask what's going on?

[NotaPrincess] Krystal bit me!

[AutoCon:D] So? She was making fun of me and Jazz, _right_ Jazz

[ToasterBox7] Ah, yeah, what she said

[Number1Prime] Please, why are you three so childish?

[NotaPrincess] Oh, I don't know because we _are_ kids

[Pretty n' Pink07 is online] Umm, sir, both sets of twins, Bumblebee, and Jolt are tangled up in tinsel

[Number1Prime] Not again

[ToasterBox7] Awe, damn it, I missed it

[AutoCon:D] Me too =C

[Number1Prime] Which do you mean you missed it?

[ToasterBox7] Nothing, Boss Bot

[AutoCon:D] I didn't know anything about the tinsel trap

[NotaPrincess] Yes you did! You planned it

[AutoCon:D] Shut the frag up!

[Number1Prime] Krystal, is this true?

[AutoCon:D] …yes

[Number1Prime] Alright then, you _and_ Jazz get to untangle and clean up the bots in question

[ToasterBox7] What! What did I do?

[Pretty n' Pink07] You spray-painted that huge-ass Christmas tree that is now occupying the rec. room's back wall

[ToasterBox7] Damn video cameras

[NotaPrincess] Payback's a bitch

[AutoCon:D] It was you!

[NotaPrincess] Hell ya!

[Number1Prime] Now will you two please go and clean up your messes

[AutoCon:D] Yes sir. Oh and 'Tronix, next time I see you, you're mine ~evil grin~

[NotaPrincess] Ooh, I'm shaking

[Number1Prime] Knock it off all of you

[ToasterBox7] I'll help, Cupcake

[Pretty n' Pink07] Awe, he's got a nickname for her

[ToasterBox7] No I don't!

[NotaPrincess] *in a sing-song voice* Lair

[Number1Prime] Thank Primus

[Pretty n' Pink07] For what, sir?

[Number1Prime] That they are young which means -I hope- they will learn to, as the humans say "grow up"

[NotaPrincess] Dad! Krystal bit me again!

[AutoCon:D] Did not!

[NotaPrincess] Did too!

[AutoCon:D] Did not!

[NotaPrincess] Did too!

[AutoCon:D] DID NOT!

[Number1Prime] Silence!

[Pretty n' Pink07] Umm… I'm going to go now, Mirage needs me

[Pretty n' Pink07 is offline]

[ToasterBox7] Look, you guys scared off poor Arcee

[Number1Prime] Everyone to their chores NOW!

[AutoCon:D] Yes, the best Prime

[Number1Prime] What did you call me?

[AutoCon:D] Nothing!

[AutoCon:D is offline]

[ToasterBox7] He he, best Prime…

[Number1Prime] Do you have something to say, Jazz?

[ToasterBox7] Nope, I'm going Boss Bot

[ToasterBox7 is offline]

[Number1Prime] You too, Optronix

[NotaPrincess] WHAT! I didn't do anything… (yet)

[Number1Prime] I'm assigning you to clean up after Ironhide's snow mess

[NotaPrincess] But that wasn't me! That was Sam & Mikaela!

[Number1Prime] I do not care, now go and do it

[NotaPrincess] Grr… yes Daddy

[NotaPrincess is offline]

[Number1Prime] Its wonderful when things goes your way. Yippee for me, wait... I get to go and finished talking to Galloway... yeay for me…

[Number1Prime is offline]

**Author's Note: Oh Jazz… you have so many problems… Even I, Blueberry, cannot figure out why Jazz would call himself "ToasterBox". He has so, so many problems. A shout out to meh friend Strawberry, I know you wouldn't hurt me but I remember the time you bit Perple (he he) so I added that in =D. **

**And for everyone's information, Optimus -in Latin- means "The Best" for that is what they called Jupiter; well Jupiter Optimus Maximus (Jupiter the best and the greatest) to be exact. And for the record I didn't need to look that up 'cause I'm obsessed with Greek and Roman mythology XD.**

**Please Review**

**Ideas Welcome**

**Flames will be used to make cookiez! (Ha ha to Krystal)**

**Happy (Very Late) Holidays!**

**-Blueberry **


	8. Chapter 8: Battle 4 What?

**Author's Note: Ah, Facebook, such a lovely thing. This chapter was co-written on Facebook with my best buddy Strawberry! I am pretty sure that all hell has frozen over at this point in my life. Gods, Ares is gonna smite me for this. Well, who cares? Onward!**

**SunlightOnTheWater: And if we didn't, we wouldn't be human...**

Chapter 8: Battle 4 What?

[NotaPrincess is online]I eatin' P-I-Z-Z-A, and pissing off Prowl! It's my lucky day!

[AutoCon: D is online] :D lol, Iz eatin' cuties, candy canes, cookies and chocolate, all replacing my lunch :D

[NotaPrincess] Krystal, did you take your meds?

[AutoCon:D] You mean the meds I threw at the twins earlier today? Umm... no

[NotaPrincess] Krystal!

[AutoCon:D] Datz meh name! ;D

[NotaPrincess] Are you trying to get yourself killed?

[AutoCon:D] What do you mean?

[NotaPrincess] Okay, Ratchet said if you went off your meds again that he would hook you up to an I.V. (again!)

[AutoCon:D] Shiz... don't tell 'em pleaz {:)

[NotaPrincess] Ooh, blackmail... Thanks!

[AutoCon:D] I have blackmail on you, too you know

[NotaPrincess] WHAT! What do you have on me?

[AutoCon:D] Stuffz and things

[NotaPrincess] Tell me now

[AutoCon:D] Heehee

[NotaPrincess] TELL ME NOW! Or Jazz will become a metal blob

[AutoCon:D] Oooo that'd be fun to watch! :D

[NotaPrincess] So you want to see you boyfriend melt?

[AutoCon:D] HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

[NotaPrincess] Denial

[AutoCon:D]:P

[NotaPrincess] If he's not your boyfriend then why are you always staring at him?

[AutoCon:D] I'M NOT EVEN AT BASE HALF THE TIME!

[NotaPrincess] And neither is Jazz, care to explain?

[AutoCon:D] Half Decepticon, remember?

[NotaPrincess] I have cameras there and you're not on any of the footage. Care to explain?

[AutoCon:D] You know I replaced the cameras with loops of the same thing over and over, right?

[NotaPrincess] No way, you serious?

[AutoCon:D] Yep

[NotaPrincess] Auh! You're not very nice

[AutoCon:D] :)

[NotaPrincess] Fraggin' 'Cons...

[AutoCon:D] :(

[NotaPrincess] I sorry, but you make me mad sometimes, and for the record, Jazz loves you

[NotaPrincess] Kryst?

[AutoCon:D] I here, I got distracted by my cookie dough

[NotaPrincess] Is it shiny?

[AutoCon:D] No... it's unbaked cookie

[NotaPrincess] Great, one more thing to put on your medical record

[AutoCon:D] Nomnomonomnomomnomnom

[NotaPrincess] No it goes like this... (In sing-song voice) NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM

[AutoCon:D] Heehee

[NotaPrincess] Oopths

[AutoCon:D] ?

[NotaPrincess] I made Prowl glitch he he!

[AutoCon:D] Heehee lol

[NotaPrincess] I gonna run now

[AutoCon:D] kk bye

[NotaPrincess] Literally?

[AutoCon:D] No

[NotaPrincess] Oh, good. I gonna hide in your spot in the ceiling

[AutoCon:D] kk :D

[NotaPrincess] Hay...!

[AutoCon:D] ?

[NotaPrincess] The Twins are hiding in your spot of the ceiling

[AutoCon:D] Crap... need to find a new hiding stop

[NotaPrincess] Who, you?

[AutoCon:D] Ya

[NotaPrincess] Ow! He hit me!

[AutoCon:D] Why?

[NotaPrincess] 'Cause Sunstreaker is and afthole

[AutoCon:D] As usual

[NotaPrincess] Yup... Okay! That was uncalled for!

[AutoCon:D] You want me to ditch the 'Con base, and come help you?

[NotaPrincess] I would love that, and OUCH! What the pit? I think the twins have POS

[AutoCon:D] lol :)

[NotaPrincess] It's not funny! I in pain!

[AutoCon:D] I mean them having POS, not you in pain

[NotaPrincess] Oh, that, yeah. You know what that means? ...Is the cookie dough distracting you again?

[AutoCon:D] Ya... sorry. What does it mean?

[NotaPrincess] Pissed at Optronix Syndrome, special eh?

[AutoCon:D] Why they pissed at you?

[NotaPrincess] I don't know. If I knew that I wouldn't be getting beaten to a pulp! ...PUT DOWN THE DAMN COOKIE DOUGH!

[AutoCon:D] You can't make me! :D Nomnomnomnomnomnomnom!

[NotaPrincess] Grr...!

[AutoCon:D] They all baked now :D

[NotaPrincess] GAH!

[AutoCon:D] What can I say?

[NotaPrincess] I am guessing "Nom"

[AutoCon:D] Yeay! You got it!

[NotaPrincess] That doesn't make me feel any better

[AutoCon:D] I shorry:(

[NotaPrincess] Its okay, the twins aren't helping either :(

[AutoCon:D] keel dem

[NotaPrincess] ...I'M TRYING!

[AutoCon:D] Fine I'll snipe them. Would Ratchet be mad if I shot them in the knees? Technically they're not dead

[NotaPrincess] Hmm... I don't know, YES! You're here now? And Ratchet would still be mad. And WHERE ARE YOU?

[AutoCon:D] On the other side of the, behind the twins taking aim at their feet

[NotaPrincess] You see my mangled body?

[AutoCon:D] Ya... those murderers

[NotaPrincess] Help me!

[AutoCon:D] Hit dem! HIT DEM! *fires at Sunstreaker's hand*

[NotaPrincess] Hello, you're asking the bot with the worst aim in the history of shooting to shoot something

[AutoCon:D] I shot his hands, did I hit?

[NotaPrincess] Me? Yes

[AutoCon:D] I didn't shoot you! I have a decent aim! Who else is on this rooftop?

[NotaPrincess] *Looks around* Oh, hey look it's our boyfriends

[AutoCon:D] Who shot you?

[NotaPrincess] Your boyfriend

[AutoCon:D] I HAVE NO FRAGGIN' BOYFRIEND!

[NotaPrincess] Whatever you say, Jazz still shot me

[AutoCon:D] He has POS too? I'll shoot the twins now... *fires*

[NotaPrincess] Can you get me my knife? Sunstreaker stole it, and yes, Jazz does

[AutoCon:D] *shoots the hand that has your knife*

[NotaPrincess] Thank you! *Stands up shakily and stabs Sunstreaker in the side* I feel loads better =D

[AutoCon:D] Tell me again, why are we waging war on each other?

[NotaPrincess] At this point, just to piss Ratchet off

[AutoCon:D] Heehee

[NotaPrincess] Krystal, behind you!

[AutoCon:D] *sweep kicks someone*

[NotaPrincess] {This account has been hacked}

[AutoCon:D] Shiz

[NotaPrincess] Hello Sugar, how are you? Oops, sorry. I wasn't aiming for your face (Laughs evilly)

[AutoCon:D] Who da pit?

[NotaPrincess] This is your best friend Sunstreaker speaking, hand over the Princess and no one gets hurts

[NotaPrincess] (Optronix) Too late

[AutoCon:D] And I thought I was the 'Con here ;) {evil laugh} *bomb explodes behind him*

[NotaPrincess] AHH! OW OW, MY AFT'S ON FIRE!

[AutoCon:D] Lol

[NotaPrincess] I hate you Krystal *Shoots (and fails) at Krystal's back*

[AutoCon:D] * runs off wiff Optronix*

[NotaPrincess] {Account is re-hacked (is that even a word?)} Yeay! Thank you for saving me!

[AutoCon:D] You're welcome! Now let's tell your dad what they did

[NotaPrincess] Nah, let's just blow them up

[AutoCon:D] Will do *throws grenade in the hole in the ceiling* didn't really think that through... *Ceiling falls in on us*

[NotaPrincess] No shit Sherlock

[AutoCon:D] What? You told me to!

[NotaPrincess] Not at the spot right over us!

[AutoCon:D] Oopths, heehee

[NotaPrincess] Shit, JAZZ GET OFF OF ME! Krystal get your fraggin' boyfriend off me!

[AutoCon:D] *digs myself out of rubble and walks away without another word*

[NotaPrincess] You're real nice, you have POS too?

[AutoCon:D] Never thought I'd say this, but I wanna go the 'Cons' base. It's quieter there...

[NotaPrincess] And where the pit is Bumblebee?

[AutoCon:D] *Seen leaving Autobot Base*

[NotaPrincess] Fine, ditch me! Awe, Primus!

[AutoCon:D] Bee is somewhere... I'm leavin'. Oh, there's your dad by the way...

[NotaPrincess] Don't really care right now, and… JAZZ GET THE PIT OFF OF ME!

[AutoCon:D] Want help?

[NotaPrincess] No, you have POS too

[AutoCon:D] No, I have PMOAS, Pissed at My Own Actions Syndrome, like blowing the roof up.

[NotaPrincess] (LOL!) I have PTS and want my Bee, and Jazz is very touchy-touchy and is STILL ON ME!

[AutoCon:D] Hit him on the head

[NotaPrincess] Nice idea but I can't, I'm pinned to the floor! GET YOUR BOYFRIEND OFF ME!

[AutoCon:D] He's not my boyfriend, and not until you stop teasing me

[NotaPrincess] Whatever he's still on top of me!

[AutoCon:D] Haha!

[NotaPrincess] Yeah you're nice... so can you come and teleport me to the 'Con base or something?

[AutoCon:D] kk, don't get shot *teleports you*

[NotaPrincess] Thank Primus! Remind me to punch Jazz later (Hugs Krystal)

[AutoCon:D] You're welcome

[NotaPrincess] Haaaaaay, this base is quieter

[AutoCon:D] Noooo... really?

[NotaPrincess] Skip the sarcasm. Never knew a base could be so quiet, it's kinda nice

[AutoCon:D] Well when the boss (Megatron) shoots anyone who annoys him, so you learn to be real quiet

[NotaPrincess] Probably. Umm... do you know where Starscream is?

[AutoCon:D] I'm not sure...

[NotaPrincess]Okay, if you see him tell me, I'm gonna go and hid

[AutoCon:D] Okayz, have fun

[NotaPrincess] And if you see Bumblebee tell him I'm gonna kick his aft to one of Jupiter's moons for not coming to my aid

[AutoCon:D] Will do

[AutoCon:D is offline]

[NotaPrincess is offline]

**Author's Note: Are we really crazy or just on crack? Let me know by reviewing or P.M.-ing me. Thanks!**

**Please Review**

**Ideas Welcome**

**Flames will be used to weld Sunstreaker to the ceiling C=**

**-Blueberry**


	9. Chapter 9: Revenge Is Sweet Kind Of

**Author's Note: Ello outside world! I'm here live from some place that's not famous typing this with my best friend Strawberry! 'Berry say something,**

**Strawberry: Something**

**Blueberry: Wow, how original **

**Strawberry: Well what did you expect?**

**Blueberry: For the roof to cave in**

**Strawberry: No I tend leave the room before I blow it up… most of the time.**

**Blueberry: Really?**

**Strawberry: It depends…**

**Shout outs too:**

**SunlightOnTheWater: Yes, they were all in trouble with Ratchet. Yet, there is a reason Prowl doesn't have an account =D**

**Strawberry:** **Yeah, killing Jazz would solve a lot of problems, but then you would have even more problems… ;D**

**Kbanes2: Glad ya'll love it that means a lot to me!**

**annebellelonnox: Number1Prime is a good part isn't he? Well then I guess you won't be disappointed.**

**Now…on with the story!**

[SuperBee33 is online]

[IBoughtARobot217 is online] Oh hum, why can't the world need saving? Then I could get out of class

[iJackCars42 is online] Because then we'd have to throw you in prison

[ShoottheOrangeSmoke is online] And I'm not bailing you out

[BadGirl is online] Or me

[AutoCon:D is online] You're on your own, Girly

[IBoughtARobot217] Girly? Where'd that come from?

[SwipetotheLeft is online] Meeee!

[AutoCon:D] ME TOOOOO! :D

[IBoughtARobot217] Meanies

[NotaPrincess is online] What did I do now?

[AutoCon:D] EVERYTHING!

[SwipetotheLeft] Hyper much?

[AutoCon:D] Did you get chocolate, cake, ice cream, and more chocolate? HAHA, I DIDN'T THINK SO!

[SunnySideUp is online] Hey, you went to that party too?

[AutoCon:D] Yay! Remember, I stole your wallet?

[SunnySideUp] That was YOU!

[AutoCon:D] :D

[WrenchThrower is online] KRYSTAL! I told you to limit your sugar intake

[AutoCon:D] Oh joy, you're on…

[WrenchThrower] And what's that supposed to mean?

[SwipetotheLeft] It means you should get off and let the awesome people talk about you

[SunnySideUp] Yeah, plus you scare us

[IBoughtARobot217] I'd talk about Dr. Hatchet but I'm too scared of getting squished

[AutoCon:D] Yeah, fraidy cats

[NotaPrincess] Here we go…

[SwipetotheLeft] I could take you on AutoFreak

[AutoCon:D] Hey did I mention that I'm behind you with a sniper rifle? Thought you otta know

[SunnySideUp] And I'm behind you with one of Ironhide's canons

[NotaPrincess] Aish… this is going to end well

[AutoCon:D] That my friendz is the magic of a hologram :D

[SwipetotheLeft] SUNNY, DON'T SHOOT!

[SwipetotheLeft is offline]

[SunnySideUp] Wha-?

[WrenchThrower] Yeay for me, another idiot to work on…

[SunnySideUp] Sorry Bro, I really wanted to get even with her

[AutoCon:D] PWNAGE!

[NotaPrincess] Why do you do things like this? It only gets you into trouble later on

[SunnySideUp] You're mine, the pair of you

[NotaPrincess] What the hell did I do?

[AutoCon:D] You're too dumb to even find me, let alone hit me.

[NotaPrincess] What!

[SunnySideUp] Oh Really? *Shoots Krystal*

[WrenchThrower] Stop injuring each other!

[AutoCon:D] Typing it before you actually do it is dumb. Plus you hit the window, you idiot!

[iJackCars42] The world is gonna end because of them

[IBoughtARobot217] Yeah, I'd say so

[SunnySideUp] Damn it! Why the hell do you have to be half 'con?

[NotaPrincess] I'M NOT A 'CON!

[AutoCon:D] To 'Tronix: He's not talking about you. To Idiot: I WAS BORN THIS WAY! *Starts playing Born This Way by Lady GaGa*

[NotaPrincess] Oh… I knew that…

[IBoughtARobot217] No you didn't

[NotaPrincess] Shut up!

[IBoughtARobot217] MEANIE!

[NotaPrincess] Deal with it

[SunnySideUp] Shut up the pair of you. Now, To Bitch: If you wanna dance meet me at the shooting range in five, and show me what you got

[AutoCon:D] You see, we 'cons don't work that way.

[NotaPrincess] What?

[IBoughtARobot217] What?

[WrenchThrower] What?

[SunnySideUp] What?

[iJackCars42] What?

[AutoCon:D] Oh nothing…

[SunnySideUp is offline]

[WrenchThrower] Grr… You're next, Krystal

[NotaPrincess] Oh crap not again, it's the Battle 4 What all over

[AutoCon:D is offline]

[WrenchThrower] Now that's over…

[IBoughtARobot217] How the hell did you find her?

[WrenchThrower] I'm Ratchet, I know these things

[iJackCars42] You sound like my mother… creepy

[NotaPrincess] Way!

[BadGirl] Hi I'm back! I was having a bet with Epps

[ShoottheOrangeSmoke] And she lost

[BadGirl] Shush…

[AutoCon:D is online] HATCHET YOU AFTHOLE!

[NotaPrincess] Wow, she's pissed

[IBoughtARobot217] I heard her scream from the other side of the base

[BadGirl] She looks pissed too…

[AutoCon:D] I'm going to the Decepticon base before I end up murdering you, Ratchet…

[Number1Prime is online] May someone please explain what all the screaming is about?

[ShoottheOrangeSmoke] To summarize the twins are knocked out in the Medbay due to Krystal, Krystal is beyond pissed off with Ratchet, and has taken off to the 'Cons' base, Mallory and I had a bet on which twin would go first (I won!) 'Tronix is confused, and Izabel and Sam have nothing better to do so they're on here

[Number1Prime] Oh dear…

[IBoughtARobot217] You can say that again

[BadGirl] I'm gonna go find Barricade; he's pinning me again and WON'T STOP PINNING!

[BadGirl is offline]

[ShoottheOrangeSmoke] I'll go with you…

[ShoottheOrangeSmoke is offline]

[AutoCon:D] Run before I kill you all… except 'Tronix

[NotaPrincess] And Jazz…

[AutoCon:D] Maybe I won't spare you… You are in your room on your bed typing wearing your bright blue PJs…

[NotaPrincess]Okay, creepy! How do you know all that?

[AutoCon:D] I'm psychic *note the sarcasm*

[NotaPrincess] *Shouts over shoulder* BUMBLEBEE!

[Number1Prime] Oh great just what we need more civil war

[BabyBee33 is online] What you need, Princess?

[NotaPrincess] Krystal is pissed with everyone and I gonna "keel me"

[AutoCon:D] Why'd you have to call him? He already hates me as it is! And you know I'm not really gonna kill you… just maim

[NotaPrincess] That's reassuring

[BabyBee33] I don't hate you; after all you did save Sam that one time… and saved my Princess a bunch of other times

[AutoCon:D] You still hate me

[ToasterBox7 is online] Who hates ya, sweetheart?

[AutoCon:D] 'TRONIX! And to answer the question, EVERYONE!

[NotaPrincess] Oh come on Kryst' you know you love him. And for the record I LOVE YOU!

[Number1Prime] I, ah… think Lennox is looking for me…

[Number1Prime is offline]

[IBoughtARobot217] Uh, yeah, me too

[IBoughtARobot217 is offline]

[NotaPrincess] Cowards…

[AutoCon:D] :P

[NotaPrincess] Real mature

[ToasterBox7] Wait. Who likes me?

[NotaPrincess] Krystal

[BabyBee33] Krystal

[AutoCon:D] I hate you two… Watch your backz

[NotaPrincess] Jazz, she likes you, a lot…

[BabyBee33] Yup, she does

[ToasterBox7] Really?

[AutoCon:D] y,ju6ti5umy45a5aj57a4a64a

[AutoCon:D is offline]

[NotaPrincess] KRYSTAL! You can run but-

[BabyBee33] Can't hide?

[NotaPrincess] Shush!

[AutoCon:D is online] Watch me XP

[AutoCon:D is offline]

[ToasterBox7] So she likes me or not?

[AutoCon:D is online] FIGURE IT OUT ON YOUR OWN!

[AutoCon:D is offline]

[NotaPrincess] I'm gonna go help Ratchet get the twins back online so they can help me track her down

[BabyBee33] I'm gonna explain things to Jazz

[ToasterBox7] What's going on?

[BabyBee33] See?

[NotaPrincess] Yeah…

[BabyBee33 is offline]

[NotaPrincess] …Wow… Krystal completely maimed Sunstreaker… Poor 'Streaker

[ToasterBox7 is offline]

[AutoCon:D is online] HE DESERVED IT!

[NotaPrincess] Oh Krystal… You have sooo many problems…

[AutoCon:D] Tell me something new…

[NotaPrincess] Optimus wants to see you

[AutoCon:D] Still not new…

[NotaPrincess] I glued your collection of Nyan Cats to the main screen in the 'Bots' Base

[AutoCon:D] You're lucky I'm nowhere near you…

[NotaPrincess] Something new then?

[AutoCon:D] Grr…

[AutoCon:D is offline]

[TheDoritoChip is online] Hello Autobots

[NotaPrincess] Who the pit are you?

[TheDoritoChip] I could ask you the same question

[AutoCon:D is (back) online] LOL! I made Starscream an account! :D

[NotaPrincess] Why! This is my cite, not his! And I hate him! Why the hell would you let him on!

[MegatronISawesome is online] Hello Optronix Prime

[AutoCon:D] And Megatron

[NotaPrincess] I'm going to murder you

[AutoCon:D] 1: Good luck with that, 2:Because then we can tease Dorito chip even more! 3: Cause I knew it would piss you off 8D

[NotaPrincess] I'm done talking to you

[NotaPrincess is offline]

[SuperBee33] I'm not!

[AutoCon:D] Have you been on the whole time? Seriously why didn't you say anything? I've never heard you be quiet for more than ten seconds!

[SuperBee33] I fell asleep on my keyboard. When I woke up I had like 100,000 z's on my chat box window thingy

[MegatronISawesome] You're real smart

[SuperBee33] Shut up afthole

[AutoCon:D] No offence, but you are an afthole. And you can't shoot me cause I'm far away! :D

[MegatronISawesome] I will get my hands on you for treason to our cause

[SuperBee33] What cause? I thought you just liked shooting at us

[TheDoritoChip] I love shooting at you! Especially the three little femmes

[CheckMiaOut is online] Say what now?

[AutoCon:D] How did you hear him?

[Always Listening2U is online] I told them

[Piece2Pieces is online] Thanks Soundwave!

[AlwaysListening2U] You're welcome

[AlwaysListening2U is offline]

[SuperBee33] Haha Starscream, you're screwed!

[Piece2Pieces] She's right 'Screamer

[StarryFire is online] I got dibbs on his face!

[Piece2Pieces] I got his wings!

[CheckMiaOut] And I get everything else!

[AutoCon:D] What about me?

[TheDoritoChip] No one cares right now. NOW SOMEONE HELP ME!

[MegatronISawesome] You are on your own

[TheDoritoChip] MASTER!

[CheckMiaOut] Bye-bye bitch

[StarryFire] What she said

[AutoCon:D] Mmm… chocolate cookiez! :D

[NotaPrincess is online] Yeah… those are some kick-aft cookies

[AutoCon:D] HAHA GIRLY! YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY! Heehee, I'm all hyped up on chocolate 8D

[MegatronISawesome] Who is this "Girly" you speak of?

[IBoughtARobot217 is online] Me… and for the record I HAVE PUDDING!

[NotaPrincess] GAH! Dat not fair

[IBoughtARobot217] Deal with it, Princess

[NotaPrincess] WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!

[IBoughtARobot217] Nothing!

[AutoCon:D] He's in the lobby wearing an orange t-shirt and a crappy looking baseball cap. Heehee I love having Soundwave help me :D

[IBoughtARobot217] I hate you Krystal!

[NotaPrincess] I love you Krystal!

[AutoCon:D] I'm aware

[SuperBee33] Of what?

[NotaPrincess] Rainbows

[SuperBee33] Awesome! Where?

[NotaPrincess] I don't know

[SuperBee33] Okay! I'm gonna go find it!

[SuperBee33 is offline]

[TheDoritoChip] Save me!

[TheDoritoChip is offline]

[CheckMiaOut] And stay down!

[StarryFire] Yeay! I got his face!

[AutoCon:D] at least save me a foot or something

[Piece2Pieces] Will do

[Piece2Pieces is offline]

[StarryFire is offline]

[CheckMiaOut is offline]

[NotaPrincess] Hello Sam…

[IBoughtARobot217] AHH!

[AutoCon:D] Heehee, he screamed like a little girl

[IBoughtARobot217 is offline]

[AutoCon:D] You're lucky we're not allowed to hurt fleshiez… OUCH! What was that for?

[SunnySideUp is online] I'm back! And HA! That's for my paint job

[NotaPrincess] Yeay! They're back!

[SwipetotheLeft is online]

[MegatronISawesome] I'm runnin'

[MegatronISawesome is offline]

[AutoCon:D] To Sideswipe: Sorry you got shot in our tango. To Sunstreaker: Yay! Now I can shoot you again! :D

[NotaPrincess] To Everyone: Can't we all please be nice?

[SunnySideUp] No!

[SwipetotheLeft] Maybe

[AutoCon:D] NEVER! (To Sunstreaker only) Everyone else: Maybe

[NotaPrincess] I give up!

[NotaPrincess is offline]

[SunnySideUp] I smell revenge

[AutoCon:D] And I smell sweat socks

[SunnySideUp] You're mean

[AutoCon:D] Correction: YOU'RE mean. I just don't put up with your shiz

[NotaPrincess is online] I have an idea…

[SunnySideUp] I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR IDEA IS! NOW GO AWAY!

[NotaPrincess] Fine! I'll go away!

[NotaPrincess is offline]

[SwipetotheLeft] Dude, you made her cry!

[AutoCon:D] Thank you Goldilocks for proving my point! *mutters darkly* Afthole. I'm gonna go help stabilize 'Tronix

[AutoCon:D is offline]

[SwipetotheLeft] Damn Sunstreaker, what the hell is the matter with you lately? So what you hate the humans, Krystal and Optronix AREN'T human!

[SunnySideUp] Oh… I guess I have been a bit of an aft haven't I?

[AutoCon:D is online (yet again)] PIT YEAH!

[AutoCon:D is offline]

[SunnySideUp] Alright then…

[SwipetotheLeft] Now go say you're sorry

[SunnySideUp] She'll shoot me!

[SwipetotheLeft] I don't care, now GO!

[SunnySideUp] Yes Ratchet

[SunnySideUp is offline]

[SwipetotheLeft is offline]

**Author's Note: Jeez that was fun to write, I made Strawberry mad in the process though… Anywho, holy bananas was today wacked up, probably why this chapter is a bit… unusual. Ya know what I just realized I haven't said I don't own Transformers or that Mallory belongs to SunlightOnTheWater or that Optronix, Krystal, & Megabee belong to me in forever! Isn't that sad? Strawberry, "You just did." I did, didn't I…**

**Please Review**

**Ideas Welcome**

**Flames will be used to barbeque ribs (Yum!)**

**-Blueberry (& Strawberry!)**


	10. Chapter 10: She Jacks Cars

**Author's Note: Here we are! The next chapter!**

**SunlightOnTheWater: If there wasn't insanity then the twins couldn't be here. And thank you so much!**

**Kbanes2: Hmm… creator eh? That would be weird. Blueberry vs. Strawberry, that would sure be fun to write.**

**Strawberry: Yeah!**

Chapter 10: She Jacks Cars

[iJackCars42 is online] I stole a corvette!

[NotaPrincess is online] Nice!

[AutoCon:D is online] What color?

[iJackCars42] Gold baby! It's kinda hard to steer though

[IBoughtARobot217 is online] That's odd

[AutoCon:D] What's odd?

[IBoughtARobot217] Izabel didn't steal Bumblebee

[iJackCars42] Shut up, Sam!

[IBoughtARobot217] Make me!

[iJackCars42] Whatever… ow! Damn thing! Oh… wait, aish

[NotaPrincess] What happened?

[iJackCars42] I think I just jacked Sunstreaker

[AutoCon:D] Izzie, you're screwed

[iJackCars42] No shit Sherlock

[SunnySideUp is online] Izzie, I'm gonna kill you

[iJackCars42] Not before I total your alt. mode

[SunnySideUp] You wouldn't dare

[iJackCars42] Watch me

[iJackCars42 is offline]

[SunnySideUp is offline]

[IBoughtARobot217] What's the betting?

[AutoCon:D] $50 to Izabel

[NotaPrincess] Same

[IBoughtARobot217] Fine, but 'Streaker's gonna own! I put $50 in too

[AutoCon:D] Alright, deal

[NotaPrincess] It's on!

*Twenty minutes later*

[AutoCon:D] Well?

[IBoughtARobot217] I'm trying, shut up a minute

[NotaPrincess] Be nice, Witwicky

[IBoughtARobot217] I love you, Krystal

[AutoCon:D] CREEPER!

[NotaPrincess] Not that nice

[IBoughtARobot217] Geez, I try to be nice, I get yelled at. I try being silent, I get yelled. I do nothing, I get yelled at! THIS WORLD IS GOING TO HELL!

[NotaPrincess] …

[AutoCon:D] …

[iJackCars42 is online] Heehee, I win! Sunny's not too happy with me anymore

[NotaPrincess] Oh yeah

[AutoCon:D] EPICNESS!

[NotaPrincess] Pay up, Witwicky

[iJackCars42] Wait, you guys bet on me?

[AutoCon:D] Yeah, now where's my money?

[IBoughtARobot217] I, ah… be at base later…

[IBoughtARobot217 is offline]

[NotaPrincess] Chicken

[iJackCars42] I still can't believe you two bet on me

[AutoCon:D] Yeah, make sure your cousin knows he owes me or

[BadGirl is online] You'll send Jazz after him

[NotaPrincess] Oh…Primus…That was…so…funny! I can't breathe!

[BadGirl] Did I say something offensive?

[AutoCon:D] I-ah-but-I-um…GAH!

[iJackCars42] I have no idea who you, but that was awesome!

[NotaPrincess] That's Mallory Banes, Mikaela's twin

[BadGirl] Yup

[iJackCars42] Oh! Heehee, I knew that, well, I'm Izabella Witwicky, Sam's younger cousin

[BadGirl] Nice to meet you, well sorta

[iJackCars42] Hah! That's funny

[NotaPrincess] Anyway, who's DarkSideOfTheLaw? I've been going through the chat history and saw the user name and was wondering

[BadGirl] It's 'Cade

[iJackCars42] Like as in Barricade? The 'Con who tried to kill my couz

[BadGirl] Yeah, sorry

[AutoCon:D] I'm not

[BadGirl] You talking to me again?

[AutoCon:D] No

[BadGirl] I figured

[iJackCars42] I haven't met any of the other bots minus Bumblebee and just now Sunstreaker

[BadGirl] How come?

[NotaPrincess] She's not supposed to know about us.

[BadGirl] Why

[iJackCars42] Well, I wouldn't if I hadn't jacked Bumblebee a couple of months ago and then Shockwave showed up and he had to show himself. He saved my life that amazing yellow bot.

[BadGirl] So Optimus and Lennox doesn't know you know about our lovely fragged up world?

[iJackCars42] Yup, sounds 'bout right, but don't tell Optimus I want to freak him out when I come 'round in a few days' time

[NotaPrincess] You're comin' up?

[iJackCars42] Yeah! Mom's letting me for two weeks

[BadGirl] Great, I can't wait to see you in person

[iJackCars42] Me too!

[AutoCon:D] Yeah

[NotaPrincess] Are you okay? You seem really down

[AutoCon:D] It's nothing…

[BadGirl] You sure?

[iJackCars42] Yeah, are ya?

[AutoCon:D] Yes I'm fine!

[NotaPrincess] Lair

[AutoCon:D] Am not!

[BadGirl] You're hiding something

[AutoCon:D] I AM NOT!

[iJackCars42] Surrrrrrrre *rolls eyes*

[iJackCars42 is offline]

[NotaPrincess] I'm going to comm. Ratchet to give you a check up

[AutoCon:D] NO!

[BadGirl] Heehee, have fun

[BadGirl is offline]

[AutoCon:D] Grr…

[NotaPrincess] It's for your own good

[AutoCon:D is offline]

[NotaPrincess is offline]

**Author's Note: Oh dear, only Optronix could pull that on Krystal without getting shot.**

**-Blueberry**


	11. Chapter 11: The Nemsis

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for such a slow update, but I've had writers' block really _really_ bad lately so… I hope that explains things. This chapter is co-written with meh best friend Strawberry! Shout outs tah:**

**Kbanes2: Optronix is most defiantly gonna get it, but Krystal's killin' other people this chapter!**

**SunlightOnTheWater: Because you're right, just the wrong base ~evil grin~**

Chapter 11: The Nemsis

[Fearless I Am is online] Hi-hi everyone! Does anyone want to talk to me?

[SunnySideUp is online] What?

[AutoCon:D is online] Sure! Don't listen to Sunstreaker. He's just mean.

[bellasaurus is online] I say kill her!

[Fearless I Am] WHAT! But I was a good girl this year…

[bellasaurus] But I wasn't (evil grin)

[DarkSideOfTheLaw is online] Oh shit, not her

[AutoCon:D] Okay, who the Pit is she and WHY is she threatening little girls? NOBODY DOES THAT TO ANNABELLE!

[bellasaurus] Don't tell me what I can and can't do you little traitor.

[AutoCon:D] Bite me

[DarkSideOfTheLaw] Don't start with her, Krystal; you'll end up in pieces just like Skywarp

[AutoCon:D] Oh really… (Insert evil grin here)

[AutoCon:D is offline]

[bellasaurus is offline]

[DarkSideOfTheLaw] Shit, someone get Optronix

[AutoCon:D is online] …

[AutoCon:D is offline]

[Number1Prime is online] What is all the yelling about? And why is Barricade out cold on the floor… along with Prowl…

[Fearless I Am] I don't know, I want my daddy!

[Fearless I Am is offline]

[SunnySideUp] Ah… no reason… I'm gonna go help bellasaurus

[Number1Prime] Do I dare ask?

[AutoCon:D is online] I wouldn't if you were smart

[SunnySideUp] Where are you?

[AutoCon:D] Up your aft and around the corner!

[Number1Prime] Krystal! Language!

[AutoCon:D] You sound like Momma Ratch'

[SunnySideUp] Way

[bellasaurus is online] You… evil… thing…

[AutoCon:D] Dat'z meh!

[bellasaurus] Grr…!

[DarkSideOfTheLaw] Krystal, are you okay?

[AutoCon:D] Yeah I'm fine can't say the same for bella-no-arms

[DarkSideOfTheLaw] You mean you beat her?

[ToasterBox7 is online] Why wouldn't meh lil' lady be okay

[NotaPrincess is online]

[DarkSideOfTheLaw] Thank Primus! You're on! Where the pit have you been?

[NotaPrincess] I was… doing… things… Why? What did Kryst do?

[AutoCon:D] Oh… nothing big

[NotaPrincess] You lie

[AutoCon:D]

[NotaPrincess] *sigh* I'm not going to know, and I don't want to know. And to answer your question 'Cade I am currently tied up

[DarkSideOfTheLaw] What? How?

[AutoCon:D] What! How?

[bellasaurus] I have a few friends… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

[AutoCon:D] *turns around to bellasaurus* Your in awful bad shape right now I'm just getting started. Unless you want your face on the other side of the room, release Optronix.

[NotaPrincess] Yeah I would greatly appreciate being let go 'cause my wrists are starting to hurt from these energon cuffs, and I can't melt them! Curse Megatron and being able to learn.

[Number1Prime] YOU TOOK MY DAUGHTER!

[bellasaurus] Maybe, what's it tah you?

[Number1Prime] You have no idea what you've done to yourself

[SunnySideUp] Holy crap! I don't think I've ever seen Prime this mad

[AutoCon:D] Yay for alliez!

[ToasterBox7] I'm in! Gotta get back 'n 'Tronix's good books

[SunnySideUp] Shall I inform the Old Rust Bucket?

[Number1Prime] Yes you should

[SunnySideUp] Yes sir

[SunnySideUp is offline]

[Number1Prime is offline]

[ToasterBox7] I'll inform Lennox and co.

[ToasterBox7 is offline]

[DarkSideOfTheLaw] I as well

[DarkSideOfTheLaw is offline]

[AutoCon:D] To Optronix: We're comin'! To bellasaurus: It's on bitch!

[NotaPrincess] Oh thank Primus!

[MegatronISawesome is online] What is going on here? A little rebellion? Well I can sort through this… SOUNDWAVE!

[AutoCon:D] Megatron! Who is bellasaurus? You know the one who is starting useless conflict AND is mangled on the floor AND is torturing Optronix _without_ your permission.

[MegatronISawesome] WHAT!

[AutoCon:D] Which part pissed you off?

[MegatronISawesome] All of it

[NotaPrincess] Well, ME TOO!

[AutoCon:D] Can kill 'er now?

[ImaLeader86 is online] We're ready

[TheDoritoChip is online] Lord Megatron I should inform you that Belle-2 has been tormenting Optronix and for some reason has lost her left arm

[AutoCon:D] So that's her name. Grr… Why haven't I met her until now?

[MegatronISawesome] Starscream you IDIOT!

[TheDoritoChip] What have I done, Master?

[MegatronISawesome] Your blunder has just cost me Belle-2's identity

[TheDoritoChip] Oh

[NotaPrincess] I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT HER NAME IS! Someone kill her or something! And where the hell is Bumblebee! KRYSTAL! FIND HIM _NOW!_

[AutoCon:D] ImaLeader86, you get Bumblebee! Megatron can I slaughter her or not?

[ImaLeader86] On it

[ImaLeader86 if offline]  
>[NotaPrincess] BUMBLEBEE!<p>

[BabyBee33 is online] What do you need, Princess?

[AutoCon:D] It means you need to get your aft over to the FRAGGIN' 'CON BASE! _NOW!_

[NotaPrincess] Copy and paste that with capitals

[BabyBee33] Coming  
>[BabyBee33 is offline]<p>

[MegatronISawesome] I have your answer

[AutoCon:D] Warming up my weapons…

[MegatronISawesome] Maim and up to life support, whatever you do if it pisses Hook off you're on your own

[AutoCon:D] Yippee! :D You're done little blue freak

[AutoCon:D is offline]

[bellasaurus] Ooh, I'm so scared

[bellasaurus is offline]

[Fearless I Am] Kick her butt for me Krystal!

[NotaPrincess] Oh she will

[Fearless I Am] For the love of pudding!

[Fearless I Am is offline]

[TheDoritoChip] Ah… bye!

[TheDoritoChip is offline]

[MegatronISawesome is offline]

[NotaPrincess] Gah! I hate this

[AlwaysListening2U is online] Can anyone explain why Krystal is screaming, "Imma dinosaur" while maiming Belle-2?

[NotaPrincess] Let me guess, she just yelled, "Can I have cookies now?"

[AlwaysListening2U] Yes, but how-?

[NotaPrincess] Well I know her pretty well, plus I can hear her screaming

[AutoCon:D is online] I need to wash my handz… I got energon all over them, AND COOKIEZ AND ENERGON TASTE HORRIBLE TOGETHER!

[NotaPrincess]We know

[SwipetotheLeft is online] Hey 'Tronix we're here

[AutoCon:D] Are you really _that_ blonde?

[SwipetotheLeft] What do you mean?

[AutoCon:D] Look at who's on!

[SwipetotheLeft] Oh shit. Now what are we going to do?

[NotaPrincess] I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! Where the pit is Bumblebee?

[ToasterBox7 is online] He got lost

[AutoCon:D] Are you kidding me? He can shoot his way through traffic if he really wanted to… like I did

[NotaPrincess] Jazz, find him or when I get out of here I swear to Primus that I will kill you

[ToasterBox7] Hey look, there's Bee-Bee now

[ToasterBox7 is offline]

[SwipetotheLeft is offline]

[NotaPrincess] Coward (s)

[AutoCon:D] Have I NOT been saying that for the last FEW MONTHS?

[NotaPrincess] I'm sorry I ever doubted you

[AutoCon:D] FINALLY!

[NotaPrincess] Primus I give up!

[AutoCon:D] NO! 'Tronix! REMEMBER? We don't kill OURSELVES! WE KILL OTHERS!

[NotaPrincess] THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! Jeez, did you really think I was gonna kill mehself?

[AutoCon:D] …no…maybe…yeah…

[NotaPrincess] Thanks for the moral support

[AutoCon:D] You still wuv me right?

[NotaPrincess] …no…maybe…yeah…

[AutoCon:D] Copycat

[NotaPrincess] Do I care?

[AutoCon:D] I'm guessing no. Just hold on a sec

[AutoCon:D is offline]

[NotaPrincess] I GIVE UP! Hey…what's this? *large explosion suddenly happens* Heehee…shiny

[NotaPrincess is offline]

[SunnySideUp is online] What the pit! Who threw that grenade?

[bellasaurus is online] Not me…

[AutoCon:D is online] Dat wasn't me! …this time  
>[SuperBee33 is online] Heehee, oopths, sorry<p>

[SunnySideUp] You scratched my paintjob!

[SuperBee33] Yeay!

[SunnySideUp] You're so lucky I hate Krystal more than you

[AutoCon:D] So reassuring. At least 'Tronix is free now… is she okay?

[DarkSideOfTheLaw is online] She's okay… sort of

[AutoCon:D] As long as Hatchet can fix her eventually, she's fine. We just need to get 'er out of here

[DarkSideOfTheLaw] Never said she could be fixed

**(A/N: Spaz moment!)**

[AutoCon:D] …_what… WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN HATCHET CAN'T FIX HER? WILL SHE LIVE? SHE'S NOT BROKEN RIGHT?_

[DarkSideOfTheLaw] Oh, she's broken alright, just not in the way you'd think.

[SuperBee33 is offline]

[SunnySideUp] Oh well, guess we can all go home

[AutoCon:D] Sunny, you're an aft, and plus what kind of fraggin' Autobot are you!

[SunnySideUp] Maybe I'm half 'n half like yourself

[AlwaysListening2U] Liar

[AutoCon:D] To Dumbaft: Go kiss a razor blade

[SunnySideUp] Make me

[AutoCon:D] I can manage that ~evil grin~

[SunnySideUp is offline] *and back at Autobot Base*

[AlwaysListening2U is offline]

[AutoCon:D] Where the hell is Optronix?

[DarkSideOfTheLaw] Megatron's quarters

[AutoCon:D] Pit…Imma go get her… somehow

[BabyBee33 is online] SHE'S WHERE!

[DarkSideOfTheLaw] Where the hell have you been? 'Tronix has been screaming for you for the last twenty minutes

[AutoCon:D] And DON'T blame traffic

[BabyBee33] Yes Ratchet

[AutoCon:D] How the pit did I sound like Ratchet? And you never asked the question!

[BabyBee33] You asked a question?

[DarkSideOfTheLaw is offline]

[AutoCon:D] You frustrate me

[BabyBee33] Probably, but it's not my fault that you can't talk clearly into your mouth piece

[AutoCon:D] :P

[BabyBee33] :P you too

[AutoCon:D] Look, either you help rescue your sparkie, or answer DarkSide's question

[BabyBee33] Meet me outside Megatron's hole in a cycle

[AutoCon:D] Fine, just hurry… 'cause I'm here already

[NotaPrincess is online] HELP!

[SunnySideUp is online] Me too!

[AutoCon:D] You idiot! What did you do this time?

[SunnySideUp] Shockwave

[BabyBee33] That explains a lot

[AutoCon:D] Yeah, it's not hard to catch an idiot

[SunnySideUp] Yes, I've been told, now will you please help me!

[BabyBee33] Holy slag! He said please

[SunnySideUp] Yeah I did, now pretty please help me with a new paint job on top

[NotaPrincess] Oooo, 'Streaker got caught! 'Streaker got caught! And I'm being attacked with a freaky zappy thing

[BabyBee33] I'm coming Princess

[AutoCon:D] Umm, ehmen?

[BabyBee33] Sorry, _we_ are coming

[NotaPrincess] Whatever

[AutoCon:D] We're here and ready, everyone else is fighting the 'Cons on the Primus-forsaken ship

[SunnySideUp] Well I think you should-

[SunnySideUp is offline]

[AutoCon:D] Wonderful, 'Streaker's down

[NotaPrincess is offline]

[BabyBee33] Princess too

[Blast&Dash is online] Optimus wants to know where the pit are you?

[BabyBee33] Freeing Princess

[AutoCon:D] I'm helping!

[Blast&Dash] Of course you are

[BabyBee33] What's that supposed to mean?

[Blast&Dash] Nothin'

[Blast&Dash is online]

[BabyBee33] He was here and gone faulty fast

[ToasterBox7 is online] Yeah, so was Prowl

[AutoCon:D] *Starts giggling uncontrollably*

[ToasterBox7] Yeah… anyway do you guys want some help?

[AutoCon:D] Yes please!

~Twenty minutes of blowing things up it Megatron's room to get to Optronix's cage~

[AutoCon:D] I love winning!

[BabyBee33] Me too!

[ToasterBox7] Me three!

[BabyBee33] I'm gonna take Princess to Ratchet

[AutoCon:D] Kk

[BabyBee33 is offline]

[ToasterBox7] Heeey… guess what I just realized

[AutoCon:D] What would that be?

[ToasterBox7] Someone changed my username from "Jazzitup" to "ToasterBox7"

[AutoCon:D] Oh Jazz… you have so many problems…

[AutoCon:D is offline]

[ToasterBox7] What…? Oh well… I'll ask her later

[ToasterBox7 is offline]

**Author's Note: Well, there you have it, chapter eleven. Anyone wondering what happened to Belle-2? By the way, Belle-2 is the ideal character that my friend Cinnamon has created for herself.**

**-Blueberry**

**~StArWbErRy **


	12. Chapter 12: Illness

**Author's Note: FREEZE! And hula! I know, random. This chapter was co-written with Strawberry. We learned how to use Google Docs for the first time while at separate houses! It was really funny. Hope you enjoy reading just as much as we did writing it! I don't own Transformers =C but I do own Krystal and 'Tronix!**

**SunlightOnTheWater: I know right! Me and my friends are the limit**

**Kbanes2: Oh, don't worry, me and Strawberry have what Sunny's earned coming to him, and who doesn't want to slap him? And yeah meh friend Cinnamon (Belle-2) is something else, trust me. 'Tronix is heeling… sorta. And thank you so much! I hope this chapters' up to your standards. **

**Awesomus Prime: Thank you! Glad you liked it!**

[NotaPrincess is online] Why do I not feel good? Sunny, what did you put in my drink?

[SunnySideUp is online] I didn't do nothin'

[AutoCon:D is online] Double negative! Take that grammar!

[SunnySideUp] You didn't type that

[AutoCon:D] rawr...

[NotaPrincess] I don't feel too good...

[Toasterbox7 is online] What happened? Who poisoned you?

[AutoCon:D] Sunny, I'm guessing

[SunnySideUp] Again, I didn't do nothin'!

[AutoCon:D] Again, double negative! Take that grammar! *beats on a English text book*

[SwipetotheLeft is online] It wasn't me

[NotaPrincess] …

[AutoCon:D] 'Tronix?...

[NotaPrincess] Someone get Ratchet!

[SunnySideUp] Not me!

[Toasterbox7] Aft

[BabyBee33 is online] My poor Princess

[NotaPrincess] Don't baby me!

[AutoCon:D] I sent Megabee to get Ratchet.

[NotaPrincess] Thanks

[SwipetotheLeft] Sunny, you're an aft

[AutoCon:D] Agreed

[Toasterbox7] Got that right

[NotaPrincess] *nods*

[AutoCon:D] IMMA DINOSAUR!

[bellasaurus is online] No, I AM!

[AutoCon:D] Don't start

[bellasaurus] Start what? *grins evilly*

[NotaPrincess] NOT AGAIN! I'M NOT FEELING GOOD!

[bellasaurus] Do I care?

[Toasterbox7] ...bye!

[Toasterbox7 is offline]

[AutoCon:D] Jazz Woooooow. Belle-2 you should care unless you would like to die in the near future... very near future

[bellasaurus] Shut up, bug thing

[NotaPrincess] RATCHET!

[AutoCon:D] What's going on?

[SwipetotheLeft] Oi, we're all goin' tah pit

[WrenchThrower is online] What' going on? I'm busy

[NotaPrincess] I feel...horrible

[SwipetotheLeft] BYE!

[SwipetotheLeft is offline]

[SunnySideUp] Me too!

[SunnySideUp is offline]

[AutoCon:D] AFTHOLEZ!

[NotaPrincess] Corwardz

[WrenchThrower] Well?

[bellasaurus] IMMA DINOSAUR!

[AutoCon:D] SHUT UP!

[bellasaurus is offline]

[AutoCon:D] Much better...

[NotaPrincess] KRYSTAL!

[AutoCon:D] What? :)

[BabyBee33] I'm here, you're fine

[NotaPrincess] Bee, I love ya, but shove off

[AutoCon:D] You must really be in pain if you're telling him to shove off

[BabyBee33] I still love 'er

[NotaPrincess] GAH! I FEEL HORRIBLE!

[WrenchThrower] Come to my office NOW!

[NotaPrincess] MAKE ME!

[AutoCon:D] I'll drag you if I have to :)

[NotaPrincess] =P

[NotaPrincess is offline]

[WrenchThrower] Find her before she hurts herself. You know what's up with her. If she does something stupid it could kill her, the sparkling, and Bumblebee.

[AutoCon:D] PIT!

[AutoCon:D is offline]

[BabyBee33] THANK YOU KRYSTAL!

[BabyBee33 is offline]

[WrenchThrower is offline]

***One hour later at the Autobot Base***

[NotaPrincess is online] This is so unfair!

[AutoCon:D is online] At least you got the multi-colored kind :)

[I Love Lucy46 is online] Multi-colored what?

[NotaPrincess] Who the pit...?

[SunnySideUp is online] HAHAHAHA!

[SwipetotheLeft is online] I love messing with Jazz. Don't you Sunny?

[SunnySideUp] Pit yeah!

[I Love Lucy46] Afts! That was you! How'd ya guess meh password?

[NotaPrincess] Jazz, "Jazz is awesome" is a pathetic password

[AutoCon:D] *stiffles a laugh*... Ratchet, I hope you have a lot of goo-gone...

[NotaPrincess] Even I've got a better password than that Jazz

[SunnySideUp] 'Tronix, "'Bee's adorable" isn't much better

[NotaPrincess] And "That aft scratched my paint job" sucks too

[SunnySideUp] Shut the frag up

[SunnySideUp is offline]

[WrenchThrower is online] KRYSTAL! Duct-tape? Really?

[AutoCon:D] You said go get her. You didn't say how :)

[NotaPrincess] WHAT HE SAID! *mumbles rudely behind my duct-tape*

[SunnySideUp] Serves you right

[I Love Lucy46] For the record, I scratched your paint =P HAHAHA!

[SunnySideUp] YOU LITTLE FRAGGER! YOU ARE DEAD!

[I Love Lucy46 is offline]

[SunnySideUp is offline]

[AutoCon:D] Pit! Jazz! Shoot him! Shoot him!

[NotaPrincess] Go and help him! And then come ba-

[NotaPrincess is offline]

[AutoCon:D] pit... Pit... PIT! Ratchet get your aft over here! I can only drag her so far!

[WrenchThrower] I sedated her, she's fine

[AutoCon:D] *phew* I knew that...

[SwipetotheLeft] Liar

[SwipetotheLeft] AHH! *ducks a fist to the face from Krystal*

[SwipetotheLeft is offline]

[BabyBee33] Optimus needs me, keep me posted with Princess

[BabyBee33 is offline]

[AutoCon:D] Will do...

[WrenchThrower] Get her to the Medbay

[AutoCon:D] You aren't gonna help?

[WrenchThrower] Nope

[AutoCon:D] But I'm tiny! She's delicate! Anyone? Help! ... Fine

[IBoughtARobot217 is online] She tried to kill me! I say she's on her own

[AutoCon:D] ...rawr...

[IBoughtARobot217] What? She's a meanie

[AutoCon:D] What about me?

[IBoughtARobot217] Depends

[AutoCon:D] You're a mean- well... I guess you're right

[IBoughtARobot217] I could call Ironhide, after all you sound kinda desperate

[AutoCon:D] I'm not good at being... gentle

[IBoughtARobot217] And neither is Ironhide, she'll be fine

[AutoCon:D] Whatever. *stars dragging her by her ankles to the Medbay*

[WrenchThrower] Where is Optronix?

[AutoCon:D] Among the mess of duct-tape...

[WrenchThrower] Don't you get lippy with me

[IBoughtARobot217] I will!

[AutoCon:D] Just take her * flops her on the floor in the Main Hanger*

[WrenchThrower] That's not the Medbay!

[AutoCon:D] I'm not dragging her any farther!

[WrenchThrower] Five...

[WrenchThrower] Four...

[AutoCon:D] OKAY! Okay! I'm coming!

[WrenchThrower] Three...

[WrenchThrower] Two...

[AutoCon:D] *flops her on the Medbay floor*

[WrenchThrower] You are very lucky

[AutoCon:D] You're still gonna throw a wrench at me later, aren't you?

[WrenchThrower] Yup... you're happiness is bugging me *Hits Krystal over the helm with a wrench*

[AutoCon:D] OUCH! YOU'RE NOT NICE! :C

[WrenchThrower] I've been told, now get out of my Medbay

[AutoCon:D] *puppy dog eyes* Pweeze Watchet

[WrenchThrower] No now get out!

[WrenchThrower is offline]

[AutoCon:D] *mutters* Aft... OW!

[AutoCon:D is offline]

[IBoughtARobot217] I'm still here though... meanies

[IBoughtARobot217 is offline]

**Behind the scenes to the making of this chapter! This [] means it from the chapter. S:{} means it's Strawberry talking. B:{} means it's me talking.**

**[AutoCon:D] But I'm tiny! She's delicate! Anyone? Help! ... Fine.**

**B: {I'M NOT DELICATE! AND I DON'T CARE WHAT BUMBLEBEE SAYS!}**

**S: {Heehee, you're funny when you're mad}**

**S: {You're several feet taller than me!}**

**B: {So what? I'm like .3 metric tons heavier than you too, get over it}**

**[AutoCon:D] Just take her * flops her on the floor in the south hanger***

**S/B: {[AutoCon:D] Just take her * flops her Medbay*} We're still not really sure how this happened**

**B: {What the pit?}**

**S/B: {~Technical difficultly~}**

**B: {That was funny}**

**S: {Heehee}**

**[AutoCon:D] I'm not dragging her any farther!**

**S: { Krystal, why are you so stubborn?}**

**B: {'Cause I want her too}**

**[AutoCon:D] *puppy dog eyes* Pweeze Watchet**

**B: {How da ya like them apples?}**

**S: {heehee :D}**

**_This is most of the chapter:_**

**S: {WOW! I CAN"T FRAGGIN TYPE}**

**B: {heehee I can spell}**

**S: {cvbfvbvlbqvlanclvjnhfw edn uenchcvb}**

**S: {:P}**

**_This too:_**

**S: {O.o What happened?}**

**B: {I don't know!}**

**_And this:_**

**B: {I HAtE THE fRAGGIN' CAps' LocK!}**

**S: {HAHAHA! I have no problems wiff it =D}**

**Author's Note: Good times, good times. Hope ya liked it! Review if you want us to know how much you liked it.**

**-Blueberry**

**~StRaWbErRy **


	13. Chapter 13: Sunstreaker

**Author's Note: Ello! Hey peoples of the world, this is Blueberry and meh friend StRaWbErRy. We wrote this chapter on (again) Google Docs. Hope you like it!**

~Twenty-four hours after the previous chapter~

[I Love Lucy46 is online] How do you change your usernames?

[SunnySideUp is online] I'm not telling you

[TinyFreak is online] FRAG FRAG FRAG FRAG FRAG!

[I Love Lucy46] Sunny is screwed... YEAY!

[ImmaPrincess is online] ...SUNSTREAKER!

[TinyFreak] I CALL HIS HEAD!

[ImmaPrincess] I GET HIS SPARK CHAMBER!

[ThatOneImportantGuy is online] …Umm...what is going on here? …I thought I was "Number1Prime"

[TinyFreak] Short version: Sunstreaker is committing suicide

[ThisGuyHitsUsWiffStuff!] What the pit!

[ImmaPrincess] No offense Ratch', but your new username fits you nicely

[TinyFreak] I'm calling in a professional

[AlwaysListening2U is online] You rang?

[TinyFreak] I need help with my username... and everyone else...

[AlwaysListening2U] I can only fix the people who are on

[ImmaPrincess] FIX MINE NOW! Do I need to be any clearer?

[TinyFreak] Be nice.

[ImmaPrincess] Fine... please FIX MINE NOW! Do I need to be any clearer?

[TinyFreak changed her username to AutoCon:D]

[ImmaPrincess changed her username to NotaPrincess] Thank you! Now I'm going to pick a better password

[NotaPrincess is offline]

[ThatOneImportantGuy changed his username to Number1Prime] Thank you Soundwave

[Number1Prime is offline]

[AutoCon:D] Soundwave, keep Ratchet's new username, okay? :D

[AlwaysListening2U] Alright

[I Love Lucy46 changed his username to JazzitUp] Thanks man! Now where's that afthole?Hey Krystal, wanna help meh find and kill 'em?

[AutoCon:D] Already on the way:D

[JazzitUp] Let's cruse!

[JazzitUp is offline]

[AutoCon:D is offline]

[AlwaysListening2U] Is that everyone?

[LittleGirly217] What happened to my awesome username?

[AlwaysListening2U is offline]

[NotaPrincess is online] Haha! I love that one!

[AutoCon:D is online] Found the idiot!

[NotaPrincess] Dead or alive?

[AutoCon:D] Which one do you prefer? :) We have a matrix :D

[NotaPrincess] Kill 'em, I'll steal the matrix from Dad later and bring the twins back

[AutoCon:D] * super wide evil grin* I've wanted to do this for a loooong time:)

[NotaPrincess] WAIT!

[AutoCon:D] Dang! :C

[NotaPrincess] I want to film it for later usage/blackmail

[AutoCon:D] Okay, but hurry:)

[NotaPrincess] *grabs video camera* Ready! GO!

[AutoCon:D] This one's for 'Tronix. *Shoots Sunstreaker in the foot, left hand, and shoulder*

[NotaPrincess] My turn!

[SunnySideUp is online] PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

[AutoCon:D] Why not? You've bail on us in battle, piss everyone off, and basically brought this upon yourself. That's justification enough.

[NotaPrincess] Give me one good reason not to snuff your spark right here and now, and on tape

[SunnySideUp] ...umm...ah...Sideswipe?

[AutoCon:D] Damn, why can't you guys become untwinified?

[SunnySideUp] I don't know, and DON'T TRY!

[NotaPrincess] Damn it

[AutoCon:D] I'm still waiting for a reason... I can always bring 'Sides back *evil grin*

[SunnySideUp] ...I've got nothing, but this: How do you think it will effect Sideswipe, even if you bring him back?

[NotaPrincess]...

[AutoCon:D] … Fine. Just watch your back. Stay in line. Or you will end

[NotaPrincess] Be afraid, be very, very afraid

[SunnySideUp] *glups*

[AutoCon:D] Now leave{ Not a word of this is to be spoken. Understand?

[SunnySideUp] *Optronix stabs him in the side* OW! What was that for?

[NotaPrincess] Threatening you and releasing some of my hormonal energy

[AutoCon:D] And 'cause it's funny:)

[SunnySideUp is offline]

[NotaPrincess] That was fun.

[AutoCon:D] I'm becoming a softy. We should've killed 'em

[NotaPrincess] I know, but I don't think Dad would've forgiven me if I killed him

[AutoCon:D] … yeah... So, what exactly happened yesterday?

[NotaPrincess] Not really sure... all I know is you're giving me a tour of the 'Con Base. Get my hint?

[AutoCon:D] Yeah, but I'm not sure you really want to be a 'con, do you? After all you've been through?

[NotaPrincess] Never said I was going to be one, I just want a better hiding place than the supply closet

[AutoCon:D] :) okay. Just don't die.

[NotaPrincess] After going through pit and back do you really think that's my ultimate goal?

[AutoCon:D] No, but I find Pit isn't as bad as it sounds. I've been there 16 times so far :)

[NotaPrincess] You're on your sixteenth life? What happened to fifteen?

[AutoCon:D] Ever tried to play real-life-Portal2?

[NotaPrincess] No, Black-Ops, yes, but Portal no... why?

[AutoCon:D] Unless you actually have a portal gun, don't do it...

[NotaPrincess] I can make you one =D

[AutoCon:D] Really? YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! =D

[NotaPrincess] Yeah, if ya send over the game I can make ya one

[AutoCon:D] Okay! :D You may need help from Wheeljack though. It's technically impossible, but that hasn't stopped us before.

[NotaPrincess] Hello, what do I always say?

[AutoCon:D] The impossible is always possible? Or something along those lines...

[NotaPrincess] *sighs* Close enough

[AutoCon:D] And on other matters, WHY DID I HAVE TO DRAG YOUR UNCONSCIOUS AFT AROUND MOST OF THE DAY YESTERDAY?

[NotaPrincess] Oh! That's simple

[AutoCon:D] WELL? ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME OR WHAT?

[NotaPrincess] I was wrapped in Duct-Tape

[AutoCon:D] No Scrap! I mean WHY you where having a spasm of something!

[NotaPrincess] 'Cause someone mixed Pepsi with my energon

[AutoCon:D] …really?

[NotaPrincess] Yeah. I thought it tasted funny at the time...

[AutoCon:D] Suuuuure...

[TheDoritoChip is online]

[NotaPrincess] Here we go...

[TheDoritoChip] KRYSTAL!

[AutoCon:D] STARSCREAM!

[TheDoritoChip] You mock me, femme

[AutoCon:D] If you say femme as if it were an insult again, and we will have your head again... and again... and AGAIN!

[NotaPrincess] Heehee... I stole the matrix from meh daddy so we CAN kill you again, and again, and AGAIN! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

[TheDoritoChip] That ah... won't be necessary

[AutoCon:D] Yet

[TheDoritoChip] I was mearly sent to tell you something

[AutoCon:D] Okay... What ya want?

[TheDoritoChip] Lord Megatron wishes for you too return to base so you can complete a mission for him.

[NotaPrincess] Oh really?

[AutoCon:D] Starscream. You are an idiot, you know that? Sounds like fun, I'll be there in a moment...

[TheDoritoChip is offline]

[NotaPrincess] Can I come?

[AutoCon:D] If you can stay hidden... but I wouldn't recommend it

[NotaPrincess] I don't care, and if I do die will you visit?

[AutoCon:D] You know me, I'll have my 17th life by the end of the week... But what about Bumblebee?

[NotaPrincess] You can bring him along, can't you?

[AutoCon:D] If you die, you'll bring him with you, so I believe he will be brought along regardless

[NotaPrincess] But I give you permission

[AutoCon:D] To what?

[NotaPrincess] To bring 'Bee with

[AutoCon:D] Are you talking about to Primus or the 'con base? You're being unclear...

[NotaPrincess] I don't know... heehee...what's this glowy purple stuff I'm drinking anyway?

[AutoCon:D] 'Tronix, what have you gotten yourself into now?

[NotaPrincess] Heehee, oopths I slipped heehee the ceiling is shiny!

[AutoCon:D] Primus... I'm getting Ratchet... again... DON'T MAKE ME DRAG YOU!

[NotaPrincess] Bubblez!

[AutoCon:D] What the frag did I just get myself into?

[AutoCon:D is offline]

[NotaPrincess is offline]

[ThisGuyHitsUsWiffStuff is offline]

[LittleGirly217] Whoa! Oops, I fell asleep… dang! I missed getting my username changed! Damn it!

[LittleGirly217 is offline]

**Author's Note: Blueberry: Still hates the Caps Lock button**

**Strawberry: Still can't spell.**

**Both: Still don't own Transformers, but we do own ourselves (Optronix, Krystal, and my other OC's).**

**You wanna know something? The bit with planning Sunstreaker's death took a long, long time to type up. We just wanted it to be perfect.**

**-Blueberry**

**~StRaWbErRy**

**Blue: I just thought of somethin'**

**Straw: What?**

**Blue: What happened to Jazz?**

**Straw: ...**

**Blue: Starwberry?**

**Straw: Don't ask if ya know what's good for ya**

_**Meanwhile down in the brig of the AutoBot Base:**_

**Sunny: Hey Jazz, ya got any two's**

**Jazz: Nope, G' Fish**

**Sunny: Scrap**

**Jazz: Sideswipe, ya got any four's**

**Sides: Damn it!**

**Jazz: In ya face; I just pwned you!**

**Sides: *sticks out tongue at Jazz***

**Jazz: Hey Epps, ya got any six's?**

**Epps: Maybe...**

**Lennox: What type of answer is that?**

**Epps: Mine**

***agruements break out***

**Blue: Huh. Wonder how Lennox and Epps got in the brig.**


	14. Chapter 14: Someone PLEASE Talk!

**Author Note: This chapter is odd to be put simply.**

**SunlightOnTheWater: Aren't we all**

**Kbanes2: It's a **_**long**_** story, and I believe they'd wish it to remain untold**

**Strawberry (all of them): Yes, I know Google Docs is annoying! But we'll have to deal wiff it.**

**I just remembered something! I don't own Transformers. Mallory is SunlightOnTheWater's, and 'Tronix and Krystal are mine.**

[Jazzitup is online]

[NotaPrincess is online] Aren't you going to say something?

[Jazzitup]

[NotaPrincess] Jazz?

[Jazzitup]

[DarkSideOfTheLaw is online]

[NotaPrincess] Oh, hi Barricade

[DarkSideOfTheLaw]

[NotaPrincess] Not you too!

[DarkSideOfTheLaw]

[Jazzitup]

[ImaLeader86 is online] Hey 'Tronix

[NotaPrincess] So you're willing to talk tah me?

[ImaLeader86] Of course, why wouldn't I?

[Jazzitup]

[NotaPrincess] Have the 'bots been a little strange with you?

[ImaLeader86] Yeah

[DarkSideOfTheLaw]

[NotaPrincess] They are ignoring me!

[ShoottheOrangeSmoke is online] Me too

[BabyBee33 is online]

[DarkSideOfTheLaw is offline]

[ImaLeader86] Hey Bumblebee

[ShoottheOrangeSmoke] Nothin'

[BabyBee33]

[NotaPrincess] Not you too! Damn it!

[ImaLeader86] What the hell is going on around here?

[Jazzitup]

[iJackCars42 is online] Can someone care to tell me why Jolt never came to pick me up!

[BabyBee33]

[ShoottheOrangeSmoke] I can't

[ImaLeader86] I think the 'bots are mad

[Jazzitup]

[ImaLeader86] Point proven

[iJackCars42] Why are they mad?

[NotaPrincess] I don't know, but this is pissing me off!

[BabyBee33]

[ShoottheOrangeSmoke] What did you do?

[SunnySideUp is online]

[BabyBee33 is offline]

[iJackCars42] You ain't talking to us too?

[SunnySideUp]

[ImaLeader86] I believe I have just confirmed my theory

[ShoottheOrangeSmoke] Yup, he's not talking

[Jazzitup]

[NotaPrincess] *actually screams* RATCHET!

[Jazzitup is offline]

[WrenchThrower is online]

[iJackCars42] I'm sorry but I need to say this: What the hell!

[SunnySideUp]

[iJackCars42] And someone still needs to come and get me from Walgreens

[iJackCars42 is offline]

[SunnySideUp is offline]

[Blast&Dash is online]

[ShoottheOrangeSmoke] This is stupid, I'm going to go and get me some real answers

[ImaLeader86] I'll come with ya

[ShoottheOrangeSmoke is offline]

[Blast&Dash]

[ImaLeader86 is offline]

[WrenchThrower]

[NotaPrincess] And where the hell is Krystal?

[Blast&Dash]

[NotaPrincess] You are unhelpful

[WrenchThrower]

[NotaPrincess] You too

[Fearless I Am is online] Nixie?

[NotaPrincess] Yes Annabelle

[Fearless I Am] Why is Ironhide mad at me? He-he won't talk to me. What did I do to make him so mad? *starts crying quietly*

[WrenchThrower]

[NotaPrincess] Don't cry, don't cry; oh please Annabelle don't cry

[Fearless I Am] What am I to do?

[Fearless I Am is offline]

[Blast&Dash]

[NotaPrincess] Happy now?

[WrenchThrower is offline]

[CheckMiaOut is online]

[NotaPrincess] I'm not even gonna ask

[Blast&Dash]

[LittleGirly217 is online]

[NotaPrincess] Oh thank Primus, another human!

[LittleGirly217] What's going on? Why is 'Bee pissed at me?

[NotaPrincess] I've been asking that damn question all day long. Good luck getting an answer

[CheckMiaOut]

[Blast&Dash]

[BadGirl is online] What's up with 'Cade?

[CheckMiaOut]

[NotaPrincess] I think they're giving us the silent treatment

[LittleGirly217] Are you serious?

[BadGirl] This is _so_ not cool

[CheckMiaOut]

[Blast&Dash is offline]

[StarryFire is online]

[LittleGirly217] This is stupid

[NotaPrincess] You sound like Epps

[LittleGirly217 is offline]

[CheckMiaOut is offline]

[SwipetotheLeft is online]

[BadGirl] Wait…

[NotaPrincess] What?

[BadGirl] You're a 'bot!

[StarryFire]

[NotaPrincess] So what?

[StarryFire]

[BadGirl] You're talking to me!

[NotaPrincess] I wasn't in on this

[SwipetotheLeft]

[NotaPrincess] Wait a minute…

[BadGirl] What?

[NotaPrincess] I just realized I can bug the slag outta Sunshine (Sunstreaker) and he can't talk back to me!

[StarryFire]

[BadGirl] Leave it to you to figure that out

[NotaPrincess] =D

[SwipetotheLeft]

[BadGirl] I've gotta go, promised 'Kaela I'd go shoe shopping with her

[NotaPrincess] How ya getting there?

[StarryFire]

[BadGirl] Don't ask, I don't know

[SwipetotheLeft]

[NotaPrincess] Good luck, you're gonna need it

[BadGirl is offline]

[NotaPrincess] Hey Sideswipe! Tell your twin he better run 'cause when I find him I'm gonna talk to him till I'm blue in the face

[SwipetotheLeft is offline]

[NotaPrincess] Heehee

[StarryFire is offline]

[NotaPrincess] Now it's just me…

[Number1Prime is online]

[NotaPrincess] Now what? Hum… I wonder if I can trick Sunshine into playing Protal2…

[Piece2Pieces is online]

[NotaPrincess] Oh joy, more company

[Number1Prime is offline]

[NotaPrincess] You stay on _sooo_ long; GAH! I feel like I'm talking to myself!

[Pretty 'n Pink07 is online]

[Piece2Pieces is offline]

[Pretty 'n Pink07] Gee thanks 'Racer, go ahead ditch me

[NotaPrincess] YOU SPOKE!

[Pretty 'n Pink07] Uh-huh, what's wrong with that?

[NotaPrincess] No one has been talking to me or any other human all damn day!

[Pretty 'n Pink07] Yeah, well Optimus wasn't overly pleased that you almost killed Sunstreaker so everyone decided that the best action was to drive you insane by not talking to you.

[NotaPrincess] What about the humans?

[Pretty 'n Pink07] You're kinda human so Ratchet thought they should suffer with you

[NotaPrincess] And Krystal?

[Pretty 'n Pink07] No idea we all thought she was with you

[NotaPrincess] Wonderful, I get to hunt her up later; anyway why are you talking to me?

[Pretty 'n Pink07] Oh, I thought the whole thing was stupid

[NotaPrincess] I've heard that word _a lot_ today, and thanks Arcee, I owe ya one

[Pretty 'n Pink07] I'm holding you to that

[NotaPrincess] Go ahead

[Pretty 'n Pink07 is offline]

[NotaPrincess] Now to find Krystal; why do I have the feeling she's in trouble?

[NotaPrincess is offline]

[AutoCon:D is online] Somebody, _anybody_ HELP!

[bellasaurus is online] Ya know, I'm _sooo_ glad no one can hear you scream

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note: Now who doesn't like a good cliffhanger? Heehee…**

**-Blueberry**


	15. Chapter 15: Nothin' But Krystal

**I don't have much to say but that I own nothing but meh OC's and Mallory is SunlightOnTheWater's**

[AutoCon:D] AHH! I HATE YOU!

[bellasaurus] I love hearing you scream, its _sooo_ much fun

[AutoCon:D] I _REALLY_ HATE YOU! And for the record you're reading

[bellasaurus] Shut up!

[AlwaysListening2U is online] Krystal, where are you now? You never showed up for your shift with Rumble

[AutoCon:D] I'm kinda tied right now

[TheDoritoChip is online]

[AutoCon:D] *mumbles to herself* Why the pit is it when I'm in trouble/pain the SHSU shows up

[bellasaurus] What's a SHSU?

[AutoCon:D] Stupid Has Shown Up

[bellasaurus] Now _that's_ funny!

[TheDoritoChip] KRYSTAL!

[AutoCon:D] STARSCREAM!

[TheDoritoChip] Don't mock me, _femme_

[AutoCon:D] Don't mock me, _mech_

**{A/N: Haven't we had this conversation before?}**

[TheDoritoChip] Grr!

[AutoCon:D] Grr!

[TheDoritoChip] I will go to Megatron!

[AutoCon:D] I will go to Megatron!

[MegatronISawesome is online] Go to me about what?

[bellasaurus] Heehee

[TheDoritoChip] My Lord, it, it is nothing of your concern

[MegatronISawesome] Go on and tell me

[AutoCon:D] Yeah 'Screamer, go ahead and tell 'em

[TheDoritoChip is offline]

[MegatronISawesome] STARSCRREAM!

[MegatronISawesome is offline]

[AutoCon:D] It's such a nice change, not being the one getting' yelled at

[AlwaysListening2U] I still expect you in my office twenty minutes for desk duty or I'll be sending Ravage out to find you

[AutoCon:D] But Soundwave…

[AlwaysListening2U] I do not care, you have twenty minutes

[AlwaysListening2U is offline]

[AutoCon:D] Gee thanks, I could be on my twentieth (life) by then

[bellasaurus] So Miss Krystal, what do you prefer? Hot knives or electric whips?

[AutoCon:D] I'M NOT GONNA-…Electric whips please

[bellasaurus] I also have energon pulse cuffs if you rather those

[AutoCon:D] Nope, I want the whips

[bellasaurus] *evil laughter* wonderful

{Twenty Minutes Later}

[AutoCon:D] Heehee, I win!

[bellasaurus is offline]

[AutoCon:D] Well that was fun… *sigh* Better go and find Soundwave before more terrible things happen tah meh

[AutoCon:D is offline]

**Author's Note: Well there ya have it folks! Okay not really the rest of the chapter needed to be written to get full awesomeness. It will be posted in a few minutes after this one under "Her Moment (s)"**

**Sorry this is so short!**

**-Blueberry**


	16. Chapter 16: Insomnia

**Author's Note: Ya know, I've been getting' forgetful. I haven't thanked my reviewers in **_**forever**_** and I'm soooooooo sorry.**

**SunlightOnTheWater: I know! It's amazing what Ratchet and High Grade can do *evil grin***

**Kbanes2: Not yet… and about using Krystal. I've talked with my friend Strawberry and she would very much appreciate it if you didn't. I'm sorry, but Krystal is her character she has pulled into the Transformers Universe and is therefore technically hers to disclose.**

**I own nothing but meh OC's. Mallory belongs to SunlightOnTheWater**

[AutoCon:D is online] Heehee, I made COOKIEZ!

[WrenchThrower is online] Oh sweet Primus please help us

[Fearless I Am is online] Can I have one?

[AutoCon:D] Sure thing! I'll have… not him…nope, not him either…umm, ah she hates me…what about…

[WrenchThrower] GET TO THE POINT!

[AutoCon:D] Shut it Hatchet

[WrenchThrower] WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?

[AutoCon:D] Hatchet, now get over it

[WrenchThrower] Why I outta…

[AutoCon:D] Gonna finish that sentence?

[Fearless I Am] I just wanted a cookie

[WrenchThrower] Krystal I swear one of these days I'm not gonna bring you back from Pit

[AutoCon:D] Are you threatening me?

[WrenchThrower] Yes, I am

[Fearless I Am] I'm gonna go…

[Fearless I am is offline]

[AutoCon:D] You don't scare me

[bellasaurus is online] But I do

[AutoCon:D] Shit

[bellasaurus] *evil laughter* I love tormenting people

[WrenchThrower] I wouldn't mess with me if I were you

[bellasaurus] And why would that be?

[AutoCon:D] 'Cause he'll beat you alive with red-hot wrenches

[bellasaurus] Phff, that don't bug me

[WrenchThrower] Really?

[AutoCon:D] Ooh…drama, let's get the popcorn! …Never woulda thought Ratchet would be fighting with a teenager-like 'Con. Where the hell is Jazz went you need him?

[Jazzitup is online] Right here lil' lady

[AutoCon:D] I want meh video camera back!

[Jazzitup] Which one?

[AutoCon: D] The one Annabelle bedazzled for meh

[Jazzitup] 'Kay, what about film?

[AutoCon:D] Jazz, it's digital

[Jazzitup] I know that, what type of film do you need?

[bellasaurus] Dude, do you know what "digital" means?

[Jazzitup] Of course I do

[WrenchThrower] Okay then, what does it mean?

[Jazzitup] Umm…ah…awesome?

[bellasaurus] You're a' idiot, ya know dat right?

[AutoCon:D] Holy Bananaz!

[bellasaurus] What?

[AutoCon:D] You spelled that right

[WrenchThrower] Yeah, it's a miracle

[bellasaurus] :P

[NotaPrincess is online] Primus… what time is it?

[WrenchThrower] Two-Thirty

[NotaPrincess] In the afternoon?

[Jazzitup] Nah, in dat mornin'

[NotaPrincess] Why the pit are you all up at this ungodly hour?

[AutoCon:D] I'm on duty

[WrenchThrower] I thought you were making cookies?

[AutoCon:D] …

[AutoCon:D] is offline]

[bellasaurus] Ooh, she's in trouble!

[WrenchThrower] Got that right

[WrenchThrower is offline]

[NotaPrincess] Gah! Who woke me up? I was actually recharging!

[Jazzitup] Sorry Chick-a-dee

[NotaPrincess] That's what I call people! What's the point of doing things if other people are going to

steal them from me?

[bellasaurus] How'd da ya think I feel?

[NotaPrincess] Honestly, I don't feel anything

[Jazzitup] Where are ya?

[NotaPrincess] Oh, I don't know, TRYING TO SLEEP!

[bellasaurus] Heehee, sucks to be you

[bellasaurus is offline]

[Jazzitup is offline]

[NotaPrincess] Great, now I'm alone, can't sleep, and feel like shit. Why doesn't someone start singing

Run Run Away?

[AlwayingListening2U is online] And what might that be?

[NotaPrincess] An awesome song by Slade

[AlwaysListening2U] How does it go?

[NotaPrincess] Umm… I don't know, Google it

[AlwaysListening2U] What?

[NotaPrincess] I said Google it

[ALwaysListening2U] What is this "Google it" that you speak of

[NotaPrincess] Well, there's this thing on the internet called "Google" and it's a search engine that you

can look stuff up on. Kinda like a dictionary, or something.

[AlwaysListening2U] What else does it do?

[NotaPrincess] Umm, you can look anything up

[AlwayListening2U] Anything?

[NotaPrincess] Anything

[AlwaysListening2U] I'm going to try it

[NotaPrincess] You do that

[AlwaysListening2U is offline]

[NotaPrincess] …now what?

[AlwaysListening2U is online] It does work

[NotaPrincess] What did you look up?

[AlwaysListening2U] Nothing that concerns you

[NotaPrincess] Just tell me

[AlwaysListening2U] I was looking up the proper way to seduce people and bend them against their will

[NotaPrincess] …I take that back, I _didn't _need to know that

[AlwaysListening2U] I told you so

[NotaPrincess] Just don't use it on me

[AlwaysListening2U is offline]

[NotaPrincess] Figures

[BadGirl is online] Is anyone else up?

[DarkSideOfTheLaw is online] Yeah, me

[BadGirl] I'm not talking to you!

[NotaPrincess] Why? What'd 'Cade do?

[BadGirl] Ya know how I'm staying with 'Kaela for the night?

[NotaPrincess] Yeah

[BadGirl] Well a certain police car mimic thought it would be funny if he honked his horn at fraggin' three in the damn morning!

[DarkSideOfTheLaw] It was very funny. Mikaela screamed so loud the neighbors woke up and came over to see if she was alright

[BadGirl] You shut up! I'm mad at you!

[NotaPrincess] Oh thank Primus 'Bee doesn't do that

[BadGirl] Yeah, damn thing

[DarkSideOfTheLaw] Oh? I'm a "thing" now

[BadGirl] Yep

[NotaPrincess] I can't sleep

[BadGirl] Sorry to hear that, well read it

[BadGirl] …AND STOP PINNING ME!

[NotaPrincess] Dude, it three in the morning, don't piss her off

[DarkSideOfTheLaw] She don't scare me

[BadGirl] But I know what does

[NotaPrincess] I think she'd got you cornered

[DarkSideOfTheLaw] Whatever

[BadGirl] Pining me again and I swear I will have you tested

[DarkSideOfTheLaw] By who?

[BadGirl] Ratchet, _after _he's seen to the twins

[NotaPrincess] I'm backin' her on this

[DarkSideOfTheLaw] Gee thanks

[ImaLeader86 is online] Mornin'

[NotaPrincess] Good Morning my aft

[DarkSideOfTheLaw] Morning

[BadGirl] Grr…

[BadGirl is offline]

[ImaLeader86] What's up with her?

[DarkSideOfTheLaw] Nothin'

[DarkSideOfTheLaw is offline]

[ImaLeader86] Do I dare ask?

[NotaPrincess] Nope

[ImaLeader86] Alright then

[NotaPrincess] Where you comin' from?

[ImaLeader86] Night shift. Krystal was supposed to be out with me but she never showed

[NotaPrincess] Yeah, she was making cookies then got caught by Hatchet. I'm assuming that they are

running around the country side screaming at each other.

[ImaLeader86] Yup, you're right

[NotaPrincess] I wonder how I knew that

[ImaLeader86] Beats me

[NotaPrincess] Hey Will

[ImaLeader86] Yeah?

[NotaPrincess] Do you think sleeping pills work on 'bots?

[ImaLeader86] Probably, why?

[NotaPrincess] Oh, no reason

[ImaLeader86] Optronix…

[NotaPrincess is offline]

[ImaLeader86] I was never here *wipes chat history*

[ImaLeader86 is offline]

**Author's Note: Have you ever had a night where it took you forever to fall asleep and when you finally **

**did something/one woke you up. Well that's kind of night I'm having. Sometimes being a chick just **

**sucks. **

**-Blueberry**


	17. Chapter 17: Love at First Crash

**Author's Note: This chapter was sparked by the story "Why Sideswipe Collects Spoons" by: Molten-Ashes. It's funny, trust me. You should read that first to get the full affect. Co-written with… StRaWbErRy! I own nothin' but meh OC's. Mallory is SunlightOnTheWater's. **

[SwipetotheLeft is online] Sunny you're an aft

[SunnySideUp is online] Am not!

[NotaPrincess is online] Are too!

[AutoCon:D is online] How are you even surprised by this Sunny?

[SunnySideUp] You're an aft too

[AutoCon:D] Am not!

[SunnySideUp] BOLOGNA!

[NotaPrincess] Hey! That's my saying!

[SunnySideUp] Well too bad

[AutoCon:D] You are an aft. Could you at least try to be nice?

[SwipetotheLeft] Yeah no kidding. And for the record, I'M NOT MENTALLY CHALLENGED! You dumbaft...

[AutoCon:D] What exactly did he do... this time...

[SwipetotheLeft] He melted my Spoons together!

[AutoCon:D] ...Spoons?

[SwipetotheLeft] Yes! Mrs. Shine was having an affair with Dr. Teaspoon when Tippy was about to walk in and then that dumbaft came in and took my spoons to 'Tronix and she welded them into a ball!

[NotaPrincess] ...oopths?...

[AutoCon:D] Why did I even ask...?

[SunnySideUp] Oh Primus, get the frag over it, will ya? They were just spoons

[SwipetotheLeft] JUST SPOONS! YOU DUMBAFT! THEY WERE SO YOUNG! THEY HAD SUCH A LONG LIFE AHEAD OF THEM!

[NotaPrincess] …...

[AutoCon:D] Why don't you play with knives instead? Or weapons? That sounds more fun *evil grin*

[SunnySideUp] Yeah, why can't you _not_ be fragged in the head? It would solve _sooo_ many problems

[NotaPrincess] Whoa, whoa, whoa. Be nice Sir Dumbaft, we all have childish things we still do even if it's not...completely normal

[AutoCon:D] Is capturing humans and stealing their cookiez childish?

[SunnySideUp] Yes. Yes it is

[NotaPrincess] I still...ahh...never mind

[SwipetotheLeft] Tell us

[SunnySideUp] What the Spoon-lover said... ya know, we should change your username to "Spoons4Meh"

[AutoCon:D] NO! We are not going through that again** (A/N: When I mean that I meant when the twins gave most of us embarrassing usernames that Soundwave had to fix for us).**

[NotaPrincess] What she said

[AutoCon:D] Anyways, I have some... investigating to do

[SunnySideUp] Do I dare ask?

[AutoCon:D] I wouldn't if ya know what's good for ya

[AutoCon:D is offline]

[SunnySideUp] So... ya gonna tell us?

[SwipetotheLeft] Yeah, I wanna know

[NotaPrincess] Nah-uh

[WrenchThrower is online]

[SunnySideUp] Slag

[WrenchThrower] So, what's going on?

[SwipetotheLeft] Well 'Tronix was just about to tell us about some childish things she still does

[SunnySideUp is offline]

[NotaPrincess] No I wasn't!

[Jazzitup is online]

[BabyBee33 is online]

[Blast&Dash is online]

[LittleGirly217 is online]

[BadGirl is online]

[DarkSideOfTheLaw is online]

[Number1Prime is online]

[iJackCars42 is online]

[ImaLeader86 is online]

[ShoottheOrangeSmoke is online]

[AlwaysListening2U is online]

[MegatronISawesome is online]

[TheDoritoChip is online]

[Fearless I Am is online]

[GoodGirl is online]

[SuperBee33 is online]

[Pretty 'n Pink07 is online]

[CheckMiaOut is online]

[Piece2Pieces is online]

[StarryFire is online]

[22PastaLover is online]

[bellasaurus is online]

[NotaPrincess] Someone shoot me!

[WrenchThrower] Well I remember when Optronix was still in her early stages...

[NotaPrincess] AHH! RATCHET! DON'T!

[BabyBee33] It can't be that bad

[BadGirl] Sorry 'Tronix, it must suck to be you

[DarkSideOfTheLaw] Ratchet, you should continue your story

[WrenchThrower] Well let me see... when Optronix was in the middle of her second stage

[AutoCon:D is online] AHH! SOMEONE GET IT OFF ME!

[DarkSideOfTheLaw] What now?

[SunnySideUp] That femme is-

[SunnySideUp has been disconnected]

[AutoCon:D] Is WHAT SUNSTREAKER? WHAT? GONNA KILL YOU? 'CAUSE YOU'RE RIGHT! I'm NOT in a good mood at the moment!

[NotaPrincess] Sorry for whatever that aft did, but thanks Chick-a-dee

[AutoCon:D] *twitch* *says through her teeth* No problem...

[Jazzitup] Krystal, is everything alright? You seem...umm...pissed

[AutoCon:D] Sunstreaker is just an aft. I'm almost willing to leave to the Con base, but I'm kind of onto something...

[Jazzitup] Like what?

[CheckMiaOut] I'm bored

[CheckMiaOut is offline]

[Piece2Pieces is offline]

[StarryFire is offline]

[BabyBee33] They're nice

[AutoCon:D] Jazz: Can't say on the web. Tell ya later :) 'Bee: Okay, why?

[BabyBee33] Sarcasm

[ImaLeader86] I'd stay but most of us need to get to duty, so bye

[ImaLeader86 is offline]

[ShoottheOrangeSmoke is offline]

[Blast&Dash is offline]

[Number1Prime is offline]

[22PastaLover is offline]

[AutoCon:D] How many people need to be on duty at once? It doesn't take that many people to protect a base

[NotaPrincess] We don't have Soundwave, you do

[AutoCon:D] Yeah, but still... sheesh

[AlwaysListening2U] Thank you for the compliment

[AlwaysListening2U is offline]

[iJackCars42] *yawns* God I'm tried, it's late here... so night

[iJackCars42 is offline]

[AutoCon:D] 'Tronix, are you coming at some point, or am I on my own?

[NotaPrincess] Huh? Oh! Yeah! Sorry, forgot... be there in a sec

[NotaPrincess is offline]

[AutoCon:D] Bye Jazz!

[Jazzitup] See ya lil' Lady

[AutoCon:D is offline]

[BabyBee33] What was that?

[LittleGirly217] Yeah weird

[LittleGirly217 is offline]

[GoodGirl is offline]

[Fearless I Am is offline]

[Jazzitup] =D

[BabyBee33] Are you okay?

[Jazzitup] =D

[BabyBee33] I think Ratchet should look you over

[WrenchThrower] There's no point, he's only got 72% of his processor left so there can't be that much wrong with him

[Jazzitup] You're mean. But still =D

[NotaPrincess is online] Shit. SHIT! SHIIIIIIIIT!

[BabyBee33] What did you do?

[AutoCon:D is online] PIT! We're screwed... at least I grabbed the head sets

[Jazzitup] What did you two do?

[NotaPrincess] Does that matter? WE ARE SCREWED!

[AutoCon:D] Tell my Companion Cube I love him! **(A/N: Portal reference).**

[NotaPrincess] You don't have him yet!

[Pretty 'n Pink07 is offline]

[SwipetotheLeft] Hey, has anyone seen Sunstreaker?

[Jazzitup] Nope, and don't want too

[AutoCon:D] =D

[Sense&Sensibility is online] When I get my hands on you two...

[WrenchThrower] Who the pit are you?

[AutoCon:D] ...frag...

[NotaPrincess] Shiz

[Sense&Sensibility] Who do you think it is?

[Jazzitup] ...hmm... Prowler? Is that you?

[Sense&Sensibility] Yes, Jazz it's me

[AutoCon:D] No it's not. You're Mr. Bob!

[BabyBee33] You talkin' about Galloway again?

[NotaPrincess] 'Bee, I love ya and everything but *SMACK!*

[BabyBee33] Ow! That hurt!

[AutoCon:D] TEEHEE! :P

[BabyBee33] What was that for?

[NotaPrincess] Just because you're yellow doesn't mean you get to be a blonde

[AutoCon:D] You know what the funny part is? I caused this! This is great! Where is Jazz and his random popcorn when you need it?

[Jazzitup] Right here wiff da Kit-Kats

[AutoCon:D] KIT-KATZ! :D You're awesome!

[Jazzitup] Aw thanks

[NotaPrincess] ...I WAS JUST POKING AROUND IN PROWL'S JUNK! GET THE FUDGE OVER IT!

[BabyBee33] AND I-

[BabyBee33 has been disconnected]

[NotaPrincess] One second, I need to deal wiff my "Honey"

[NotaPrincess is offline]

[WrenchThrower is offline]

[AutoCon:D] Did you kill him? He's cool! We keep him around!

[Jazzitup] She didn't kill 'em, otherwise she'd be dead too

[AutoCon:D] Oh, yeah... I forgettededededed ed

[SwipetotheLeft] WHERE IS SUNSTREAKER? I CAN'T FIND HIM!

[AutoCon:D] Is he dead? 'Cause that would make me happy... Wait... you're alive so he's not- Oh never mind!

[Jazzitup] Did you stuff 'em in that closet?

[AutoCon:D] Not me, but hopefully somebody else

[DarkSideOfTheLaw is online] I did! He was pissing me off

[AutoCon:D] YAY! THANK YOU!

[DarkSideOftheLaw] Welcome, and I scratched his paint

[Jazzitup] Perfect

[AutoCon:D] I hope he's fuming

[DarkSideOfTheLaw] He was...

[AutoCon:D] Good. Just make sure he stays in the closet. I'm busy getting myself out of trouble...

[SwipetotheLeft] Sunny, I'm coming!

[SwipetotheLeft is online]

[DarkSideOfTheLaw] He'll be lookin' for hours

[AutoCon:D] I hope so! 'Sides don't, I'm busy, and I don't need a pissed afthole on my tail

[Jazzitup] I know what you mean... hey, speaking of pissed off meches, where's Prowl?

[AutoCon:D] Nowheeeere... why?

[Sense&Sensibility] I'm right here

[AutoCon:D] No! YOU'RE MR. BOB! REMEMBER?

[Sense&Sensibility] No I'm Prowl

[Jazzitup] No, you're Mr. Bob

[AutoCon:D] How are you Mr. Bob?

[Sense&Sensibility] I'm not Mr. Bob!

[Jazzitup] Where do you live Mr. Bob?

[AutoCon:D] How is you're life Mr. Bob?

[Jazzitup] Can I get you a drink Mr. Bob?

[AutoCon:D] Why don't you take a seat Mr. Bob?

[Jazzitup] I'll get your menu Mr. Bob

[AutoCon:D] We're having a special! No food for anyone named Mr. Bob. Sorry Mr. Bob.

[Jazzitup] Which means you get this Mr. Bob *Stuffs a Banana Cream Pie into Mr. Bob's face*

[AutoCon:D] Would that be all?

[Sense&Sensibility has been disconnected]

[Jazzitup] Oopths, he glitched again

[AutoCon:D] Quick! Drag him outside! 'Tronix and I need to get into his info

[Jazzitup] Optronix isn't here. She and 'Bee are still screaming at each other, can't you hear them?

[AutoCon:D] Sorry, I'm used to it. I guess it's just you and me then.

[Jazzitup] I'll hid the body, you get the data pads

[AutoCon:D] Will do! * bolts into his office*

[Jazzitup] *Starts dragging Prowl's Body*

[AutoCon:D] HEY SOUNDWAVE! There's an optic scanner, can you help me hack it?

[AlwaysListening2U is online] One moment please

[Jazzitup] He's hidden

[AutoCon:D] Thankz :D

[AlwaysListening2U] All taken care of

[AutoCon:D] Thank youz too!

[AlwaysListening2U] You are welcome, Krystal

[AlwaysListening2U is offline]

[Jazzitup] You want help with the data?

[AutoCon:D] I just need to download EVERYTHING off of these thingamajigs, then can you help me pick through it later?

[Jazzitup] Okay

[NotaPrincess is online] Why the hell is 'Bee so overprotective?

[AutoCon:D] I dunno, maybe he loves you?

[BabyBee33 is online] Yeah! What your Chick-a-dee said

[NotaPrincess] …I knew that...

[Jazzitup] You say that a lot

[AutoCon:D] Guess what!

[NotaPrincess] Too who?

[AutoCon:D] Everybody...

[Jazzitup] Ya need meh help now?

[AutoCon:D] No- Well, kinda, but that's not what I mean.

[Jazzitup] Holler when you do

[NotaPrincess] Well... what?

[BabyBee33] What she said

[AutoCon:D] I'm still a Dinosaur.

[NotaPrincess] I knew that

[BabyBee33] Me too

[Jazzitup] What does that make me?

[AutoCon:D] Umm... A Jazz!

[Jazzitup] Awesome!

[BabyBee33] I've gotta go, Prime needs me (Optimus)

[BabyBee33 is offline]

[NotaPrincess] Do you know what he was shouting at me about?

[AutoCon:D] Do I have to? *whines* We have blackmail to find!

[NotaPrincess] Someone told him I was carrying!

[Jazzitup] You're carrying?

[NotaPrincess] ...Maybe

[AutoCon:D] Can we talk about something that doesn't cause issues?

[NotaPrincess] ...I need to talk to someone who isn't gonna scream at me!

[AutoCon:D] Jazz I need your help now

[Jazzitup] And what would that be?

[AutoCon:D] Find us a hiding spot and Brains. We need this... information. 'Tronix, we'll talk when we get there...

[NotaPrincess] But...

[Jazzitup] Come here

[NotaPrincess] But...

[AutoCon:D] When we get there!

[NotaPrincess] But...

[AutoCon:D] Butts are not an appropriate subject matter at this time.

[NotaPrincess] But...

[Jazzitup] Ya wanna talk tah me?

[NotaPrincess] ...

[AutoCon:D] Me?

[Jazzitup] No, me

[AutoCon:D] Both of us!

[Jazzitup] Oh! Duh, I knew dat. What about dat 'Nix?

[NotaPrincess] ...sure

[AutoCon:D] Okayz, now get ya aft onto the plane

[Jazzitup] Can you even fly a plane?

[AutoCon:D] Mas o menos... kinda? Maybe? No. Doesn't mean I won't try!

[Jazzitup] I don't think Mentos can fly either

[AutoCon:D] It's Spanish for 'more or less'... Spanish, not mints

[Jazzitup] Oh...I knew that

[NotaPrincess] Now you sound like me

[Jazzitup] Are you okay? You don't sound like yourself

[NotaPrincess] ...I'm not really sure

[AutoCon:D] Nixie, I wuv you, but there's Prowl!

[NotaPrincess] AH! I'm comin'! I'm comin'!

[AutoCon:D] *screams* RUN! IT'S MR. BOB!

[Jazzitup] Hurry Optronix before Mr. Bob gets you!

[NotaPrincess] I'm on, I'm on!

[AutoCon:D] *mutters to Jazz* I can't believe that worked. Ratchet must have her on something

[Jazzitup] No kidding

[AutoCon:D] And we're off!

[NotaPrincess] Heehee...

[NotaPrincess has been disconnected]

[Jazzitup] Great, she glitched too

[AutoCon:D] And then there were two...

[Jazzitup] ...Now what?

[AutoCon:D] I dunno... Where exactly are we flying to?

[Jazzitup] I don't know, you're "flying"

[AutoCon:D] Umm... falling more like

[Jazzitup] Can you land a plane?

[AutoCon:D] Yes. Crashing is technically landing.

[Jazzitup] So we're gonna die?

[AutoCon:D] Maybe... hopefully not. We'll be fine

[Jazzitup] Well if we're not, there's a...kinda somethin' I wanted tah tell ya

[AutoCon:D] What'z dat?

[Jazzitup] I really like you Krystal

[AutoCon:D] ...I wuv you too...

[Jazzitup] Really?

[AutoCon:D] Yeah! Of course!

[Jazzitup] I woulda told ya sooner, but I thought ya might take it badly or somethin' 'cause the twins have been givin' meh a really hard time wiff dis

[AutoCon:D] You're not the only one. They're horrible!

[Jazzitup] I know

[AutoCon:D] *clears chat history* Anyway I am still a dinosaur

[Jazzitup] I know you are and imma Jazz

[AutoCon:D] Yay! :D We're gonna die :D

[Jazzitup] Wondaful...

[AutoCon:D] See you in Pit, or tomorrow. Whichever comes first.

[Jazzitup] How high off the ground are we now?

[AutoCon:D] Very, very high

[Jazzitup] And how fast are we falling?

[AutoCon:D] Very, very fast.

[Jazzitup] I just thought of something

[AutoCon:D] Yeah?

[Jazzitup] What's gonna happen tah 'Bee?

[AutoCon:D] Pit! I know we can die! We've done it before, but we can't revive an unborn sparkling! IMMA FLY THIS THING!

[Jazzitup] Lemme get dis straight, if dis plane crashes the following people die: You, me, Optronix, her sparkling, and Bumblebee. And the shock of losing those people will kill: Optimus, Sam, Prowl, Mikaela, and Ratchet. Am I correct?

[AutoCon:D] 99% You forgot me, if I survived the crash.

[Jazzitup] Okay, but then that leaves us...

[AutoCon:D] Dead

[Jazzitup] Pretty much

[AutoCon:D] Okay, I know I've fragged up before but never this bad

[Jazzitup] I'll be wiff ya till da end

[AutoCon:D] I love you, Jazz

[Jazzitup] I love you too, Krystal

*Jazz takes hold of Krystal's hand*

[Jazzitup] Krystal, are you crying?

[AutoCon:D] No! Sunstreaker just nailed me in the face earlier and it's watering a little

[Jazzitup] It's gonna be all right

[AutoCon:D] Jazz, before we die, there's something I want to know

[Jazzitup] What might dat be?

[AutoCon:D] How could you ever love something like me?

**Author's Note: Cliffy! So now Jazz and Krystal know of their feelings for each other. So damn sweet, don't ya think? I wrote the ending because Strawberry hates writing gushy stuff. Anyway, hope ya liked it! ...Ya know, this is the longest chapter yet! Awesome!**

**-Blueberry**

**-StRaWbErRy**

**P.S. Sorry for the late update on "Double The Trouble" because I have horrible writer's block. So, if ya have ideas leave it in a comment or P.M. meh. Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Coconut

**Author's Note: Sorry for delay and all but here it is! I do not own Transformers, my OC's are (obviously) mine.**

[Jazzitup] Do you want an answer?

[AutoCon:D] Yes please

[Jazzitup] Because you are You, nothin' more nor less. You're half 'Con and 'Bot which makes you the most amazing femme dat's eva walked da face of dis planet… and every other planet. I love ya, Krystal. I really do

[AutoCon:D] Oh Jazz…** (A/N: Strawberry is having a spaz attack right now 'cause I'm writin' mushy stuff. =D) **…Sorry to ruin the moment, but where's 'Tronix?

[NotaPrincess is online] I KNEW IT! I _KNEW_ IT! I knew you two liked each other! OH! PWNED! …oh, damn

[Jazzitup] What?

[NotaPrincess] I lost my bet, shit

[AutoCon:D] *through teeth* What bet? *glowers at Optronix*

[NotaPrincess] …Hey, look! It's an island!

[AutoCon:D] What bet!

[Jazzitup] Don't snip 'er, I don't want tah tell 'Bee that she's dead

[AutoCon:D] OPTRONIX! WHAT BET DID YOU MAKE?

[NotaPrincess] …Umm, meh and da twins, umm…and _a lot_ of other 'bots/humans made bets about when you'd hook up…

[Jazzitup] What type of bet?

[NotaPrincess] The bets were as follows: (All started as of Christmas 2010)

Mine- Hook up after Christmas 2012

'Sides & Sunny- Hook up before June 21st 2012

Sam- Never or you'd kill him before December 31st 2012

Chromia & Ironhide- They'd kill you before you got the chance

Ratchet- Ironhide & Chromia would kill you first

Red Alert- 872 days from December 31st 2010

Optimus & Prowl (Mr. Bob)-By August 18th 2014

Lennox & Epps- March 23rd 2011

Bumblebee- Easter 2012

Mallory- September 11th 2013

Barricade- Never

Soundwave- January 16th 2012

Starscream & Megatron- You'd die first ('cause they'd kill ya for hookin' up wiff a Autobot).

Annabelle- Tomorrow

[Jazzitup] What was the reward?

[NotaPrincess] High Grade

[AutoCon:D] WHY DON'T YOU JUST LET THE NEXT DOOR NIEGHBOR'S CAT IN ON THIS STUPID BET? WHY did you even want High-Grade? You're allergic!

[NotaPrincess] I didn't, just wanted to be in on the bet… and looking at everything I actually lost to Bumblebee, damn it

[Jazzitup] I can't believe I didn't know 'bout dis

[AutoCon:D] Don't piss me off any further. If I even send the smallest shot of electricity down my back, it'll travel through this fraggin' water and kill you both. Do you want that?

[Jazzitup] …

[NotaPrincess] …

[AutoCon:D] That's what I thought

[SunnySideUp is online] What's happening, peeps?

[AutoCon:D is offline]

[NotaPrincess] You're an aft so go away, and by the way, 'Bee won the Jazz/Krystal bet and Ratchet won the D.I.Y. bet 'cause this is ridiculous

[AutoCon:D is online] Why do I seem out of the betting loop?

[SwipetotheLeft is online] 'Cause most of them are about you

[AutoCon:D] I hate you people… I'm not even safe at the 'Con base anymore! I think I'll stay on this stupid island…

[Jazzitup] Lil' Lady, we ain't dare yet, we're still swimmin'

[AutoCon:D] Shush, I know

[BabyBee33 is online] OPTRONIX PRIME, WHERE THE PIT ARE YOU?

[NotaPrincess] *mutters to herself* Here we go… 'Bee, there was an accident and now we are on an island in the middle of the Caribbean in the middle of nowhere, and I'm fine, okay? I'm fine, and I _know _you can tell

[BabyBee33] …Yeah… I can…

[NotaPrincess] Okay, if you promise not to spaz, when we get back we'll talk, civically, okay?

[BabyBee33] Alright, Love you

[NotaPrincess] Love you too

[BabyBee33 is offline]

[AutoCon:D] Hey… That went a lot smoother than I thought it would…

[NotaPrincess] You have no faith in me

[AutoCon:D] Shush, I'm mad at you!

[Jazzitup] Hey, look, a coconut

[AutoCon:D] Can I hit 'Tronix wiff a coconut?

[NotaPrincess] NO! No damn coconut throwing! Do I make myself clear?

[AutoCon:D] *throws coconut at Optronix* _THUNK!_ Heehee, nope

[NotaPrincess has been disconnected]

[AutoCon:D] Sheesh, I didn't throw it _that _hard!

[Jazzitup] So… now what? Should we dump 'er body in da river?

[AutoCon:D] NO! I'm not that mad at her! We'll take 'er wiff us

[Jazzitup] I'll carry 'er

[AutoCon:D] Thanks Jazz

[Jazzitup] No prob

[AutoCon:D] Hey look! Bananas! NOMNOMNOMNOMNOM

[Jazzitup] And pineapples!

[AutoCon:D] And papayas!

[Jazzitup] And Marshmallows!

[AutoCon:D] Marshmallow? Where?

[Jazzitup] Right here *holds out the 'mallows*

[NotaPrincess is online] Uh, guys?

[AutoCon:D] Wanna marshmallow?

[NotaPrincess] Where are you?

[Jazzitup] Right here

[NotaPrincess] And where's "here"?

[AutoCon:D] Jazz's carrying you, isn't he?

[Jazzitup] Oopths, sorry

[AutoCon:D] *sigh* I'll find 'er.

[NotaPrincess] Umm… nice monkeys?

[AutoCon:D] =l okay?

[NotaPrincess] What do you give pissed off monkeys?

[AutoCon:D] Canned Unicorn Meat

[Jazzitup] …Should I ask?

[NotaPrincess] No

[AutoCon:D] Nope

[NotaPrincess] White or black?

[AutoCon:D] White with rainbow manes. If you can't find that, just use a banana

[Jazzitup] You took them all

[AutoCon:D] Not_ all _of them…yet.

[Jazzitup] *looks at Krystal funny*

[AutoCon:D] What? I like bananas

[Jazzitup] Oh lil' lady, why'd ya take all da bananas?

[NotaPrincess] 'Cause she _wants_ me to be mauled by monkeys

[AutoCon:D] No! I just like bananas! Check by your left hand smart one!

[NotaPrincess] I'm not a damn dietary meal! **(A/N: inside joke, if you want an explanation just ask)**

[AutoCon:D]*snipes the monkeys* THERE! Happy?

[Jazzitup] Now that we got all dat taken care of, we need to get off dis island

[NotaPrincess] Yeah, and before 'Bee explodes

[AutoCon:D] YO! Lennox! Can you hear/read me?

[ImaLeader86 is online] Maybe

[AutoCon:D] Oh, come on!

[ImaLeader86] Nah, I'm just messin' with ya. What do ya need?

[NotaPrincess] Transportation and some Tylenol

[Jazzitup] Tylenol? What's that for?

[AutoCon:D] It's a human thingy that they swallow whole to make them feel better, and sometimes it's rainbow colored

[ImaLeader86] And why do you need that? I had the impression that Ratchet hated it when you use human drugs and such

[NotaPrincess] I know, he still does, but whatever

[AutoCon:D] He told me no sugar, but no one's takin' MY cookies from meh…again…and gonna live to tell their tale

[Jazzitup] He told me no fireworks

[NotaPrincess] We should write a ban list for him so we're all up to date on everything

[AutoCon:D] And so we can break it =D

[ImaLeader86] We're sending help, give it an hour

[Jazzitup] I don't think the girls will last that long

[AutoCon:D] I'll try my best…

[NotaPrincess] You threw a coconut at me, AT ME!

[AutoCon:D] You're not going to let that go, are you?

[NotaPrincess] No I'm not!

[Jazzitup] See what I mean?

[ImaLeader86] Yeah, I do

[AutoCon:D] I blame the rabbit **(A/N: again inside joke, just ask)**

[NotaPrincess] I blame you

[AutoCon:D] It was just a fraggin' coconut! I didn't shoot you or anything!

[Jazzitup] Yet…

[NotaPrincess] YET? YET! YOU WERE GOING TO SHOOT ME?

[AutoCon:D] Thanks Jazz…

[Jazzitup] Oopths, sorry

[AutoCon:D] No, I'm not going to shoot you, calm the pit down. Why don't you just fall asleep or something?

[NotaPrincess] OR SOMETHING? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? HUH? I'M NOT A SOMETHING, 'KAY?

[ImaLeader86] I'll make sure Ratchet is part of the rescue crew…

[ImaLeader86 is offline]

[AutoCon:D] *starts banging head on tree repeatedly*

[Jazzitup] Sorry 'Nix, but you need serious help

[AutoCon:D] Why did you say that?

[NotaPrincess] I DO NOT NEED HELP! I AM PERFECTLY FINE! Damn thing…

[AutoCon:D] *starts singing a lullaby to 'Tronix* Go to sleeeeeep,

Go to sleeeeeep,

Please fall asleep, damn it Nixie.

Go to sleeeeeep,

Go to sleeeeeep,

Please just fall asleep right now… *etc.*

[NotaPrincess] You sound nothing like my momma

[AutoCon:D] Shh. It's nap time.

[Jazzitup] *in tune to Krystal* Yeah, go tah sleep, go tah sleep… um whateva comes next in da song

[AutoCon:D] Dream about unicorns, and rainbows, and not be mad at Krystal, okay?

[NotaPrincess] …But you hit me wiff a coconut

[Jazzitup] Let the damn coconut go, and SLEEP!

[AutoCon:D] Where the pit is Ratchet with a wrench when you need him?

[NotaPrincess] I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP!

[AutoCon:D] Yes. Yes, you do.

[NotaPrincess] Then sing like my momma

[AutoCon:D] *starts singing desperately*

[Jazzitup] Krystal, I love ya and all, but you sound horrible

[AutoCon:D] How am I supposed to know what her mom sounds like?

[Jazzitup] I don't know

[AutoCon:D] I'm done wiff this! *lightly tasses Optronix asleep with her powers*

[NotaPrincess has been disconnected]

[Jazzitup] Nice, now we can think

[AutoCon:D] *sigh* rawr…

[WrenchThrower is online] What happened to Optronix?

[Jazzitup] Don't ask

[AutoCon:D] It was just a fraggin' coconut…

[ImaLeader86 is online] We're here

[Jazzitup] Thank Primus

[WrenchThrower] Why does she look like she's been attacked?

[AutoCon:D] Musta been those freaky birds that had really sharp, shiny beaks and talons

[WrenchThrower] I am unimpressed

[Jazzitup] Are you ever impressed?

[ImaLeader86] Nope

[AutoCon:D] Do us all a favor and lock 'er in stasis so she can't complain anymore. 'Er carrying and everything absolutely sucks. She's so emotional…

[Jazzitup] And offlines easily

[ImaLeader86] You two sound so cheerful

[AutoCon:D] I can't wait for her to have the sparkling

[Jazzitup] Meh too

[WrenchThrower] Sorry to disappoint but Optronix has seven more orbital cycles before she is due

[AutoCon:D] Aww frag! *nails forehead with a long, shiny object*

[Jazzitup] Figures… we're all screwed

[ImaLeader86 is offline]

[WrenchThrower is offline]

[AutoCon:D is offline]

[Jazzitup is offline]

[SwipetotheLeft] Yo Bro! You feelin' some blackmail?

[SunnySideUp] Totally! 'Bee's gonna be pissed that 'Tronix never told him

[SwipetotheLeft] Pit yeah!

[SunnySideUp is offline]

[SwipetotheLeft is offline]

**Author's Note: 'Tronix: Well... that was fun...**

**Krystal: Damn, why are you so worked up?**

**'Tronix: You hit meh wiff a coconut**

**Krystal: LET IT GO!**

**-Blueberry**

**~StRaWbErRy**


	19. Chapter 19: Hedge Hogs

[AutoCon:D is online] Anyone want to cause some chaos wiff meh?

[SwipetotheLeft is online] I could go for some chaos

[SunnySideUp is online] Meh too

[AutoCon:D] Good, 'cause I'm gonna need a few people willing to get their hands dirty. I've got something evil in store

[SwipetotheLeft] For who?

[AutoCon:D] You'll see *smirks*

[SunnySideUp] That's the best way

[BabyBee33 is online] What's the best way?

[AutoCon:D] Eggs scrambled, Macaroni with cheese, Fries with ketchup, P-body and Atlas, and Rainbows with Unicorns. All of which are none of your concern. Anyways, how are you?

[BabyBee33] …Umm, fine? I think…

[SunnySideUp] Wonderful, just wonderful

[BabyBee33] Should I be worried?

[AutoCon:D] Yes, as always.

[BabyBee33] Hey Krystal

[AutoCon:D] Yeah?

[BabyBee33] Do you know what's up with Princess? She's been acting strange lately.

[SwipetotheLeft] Oh yeah, I know what's up

[BabyBee33] What?

[AutoCon:D] Shut up!

[BabyBee33] Krystal?

[SunnySideUp] Yup, I know too

[BabyBee33] Will you tell me?

[SwipetotheLeft] Sure

[SunnySideUp] Sure

[AutoCon:D] NO!

[BabyBee33] Why? Krystal… what's going on?

[NotaPrincess is online] Krystal: You hit me wiff a coconut

[AutoCon:D] LET IT GO! IT WAS JUST A FRAGGING COCONUT!

[SunnySideUp] Well, well, don't you sound pleasant?

[AutoCon:D] _Pleasant._

[NotaPrincess] …Sorry, Ratch's got meh on a _lot_ of meds

[AutoCon:D] Obviously. You're taking it out on us

[BabyBee33] Why? Why does Ratchet have you on medicine?

[NotaPrincess] Oh, no reason

[SunnySideUp] Oh 'cause she's carrying

[BabyBee33] WHAT!

[SwipetotheLeft] Oh yeah, that's old news now. Everyone's known for months

[BabyBee33] WHAT!

[NotaPrincess] I hate the pair of you

[AutoCon:D] Umm… Yeah. Crazy weather we've been having. BYE.

[BabyBee33] GET YOUR AFT BACK HERE!

[AutoCon:D] Slag…

[NotaPrincess] Yup, it's just way out of there, so… BYE!

[BabyBee33] YOU TOO!

[NotaPrincess] Frag…

[AutoCon:D] If you have to kill one of us, at least kill me. I'm looking to get my 20th life by the end of the month anyway

[SunnySideUp] Umm, Krystal, it if you were looking for the end of the month you just missed it

[AutoCon:D] Do us _all_ a favor and SHUT UP!

[SwipetotheLeft] Umm, lovely… I think I'm gonna go and prank people now

[SwipetotheLeft is offline]

[AutoCon:D] Aft-

[SunnySideUp is offline]

[AutoCon:D] Hole

[BabyBee33] Optronix, why didn't you tell me?

[AutoCon:D] Hey! Look at the time! I gotta go to… that one place…. And do... Umm… that one thing… Yeah. Bye!

[BabyBee33] SIT!

[AutoCon:D] *mumbles* Meanie

[NotaPrincess] This isn't her fault 'Bee! It's mine, okay? Let her go and do what Krystal's do best

[BabyBee33] But she helped

[AutoCon:D] I helped no one. I'm leaving now.

[BabyBee33] Stay!

[NotaPrincess] Krystal! GO!

[AutoCon:D] *mumbles* Frag both sides, I'm goin' to GLaDOS

[AutoCon:D is offline]

[NotaPrincess] Okay, 'Bee, the reason I-I never told you was 'cause, 'cause, 'cause

[BabyBee33] Well?

[Number1Prime is online] Optronix, where are you? When need you, well, Galloway needs you actually

[NotaPrincess] This is _not_ a good time

[Number1Prime] Why not?

[NotaPrincess] Because-

[AutoCon:D is online] AHHHHHHH! FRAGGIN' RACCOONS!

[Number1Prime] Should I ask?

[BabyBee33] No

[NotaPrincess] What now?

[AutoCon:D] Raccoon treats?

[NotaPrincess] Just tame them or whatever Krystal's do! Give me a break! I _finally_ get off this damned medicine so I can now think clearly! Now when _I'm_ trying to talk, _**EVERYONE **_keeps interrupting meh!

[Number1Prime] …

[BabyBee33] …

[AutoCon:D] …umm…blue daisies?

[NotaPrincess] I'm sorry but I'm out

[NotaPrincess is offline]

[AutoCon:D] 'Bout time the drama stopped. Now I just gotta take care of these damn 'coons.

[BabyBee33] You do realize she was trying to tell me something

[Number1Prime] I would try peanut butter, I believe that is what gets rid of them

[AutoCon:D] Thank youz!

[BabyBee33] And no one cares, great…

[AutoCon:D is offline]

[Number1Prime] Or was it hedge hogs?

[Number1Prime is offline]

[BabyBee33] Poor Krystal…

[BabyBee33 is offline]

*Off in the near distance*

Krystal: AHH! SOMEONE HELP MEH!


	20. Chapter 20: Crossed The Line

[NotaPrincess is online] Sometimes...

[AutoCon:D is online] A veces... What's up?

[NotaPrincess] Don't Spanish meh! And rainbowz

[AutoCon:D] Unicornz!

[NotaPrincess] Heehee

[AutoCon:D] Why'd you say 'sometimes'?

[NotaPrincess] Because the twins have finally crossed the line

[AutoCon:D] I thought they already did. How many lines are there? What'd they do this time?

[NotaPrincess] They... *twitch* messed with *twitch* meh *twitch*

[AutoCon:D] ...Processor?

[NotaPrincess] *twitch* what was *twitch* your first *twitch* clue?

[AutoCon:D] O.O You need to see Ratch'…Like now

[NotaPrincess] *twitch* heehee *twitch* you're shiny *twitch*

[AutoCon:D] O.O Does your father know about this?

[NotaPrincess] I think *twitch* I need *twitch* help *twitch*

[AutoCon:D] Okay, I'll drag you to Medbay first. *in the background of com. link* JAZZ GET YOUR AFT OVER HERE! I NEED HELP!

[NotaPrincess] *twitch* yeah *twitch* didn't know *twitch* that they *twitch* knew how tah *twitch* get inta meh *twitch* head

[AutoCon:D] This isn't funny. They're afts. Once you're in Medbay, _they're mine._

[NotaPrincess] *twitch*

[WrenchThrower is online] What the hell happened to her!

[AutoCon:D] She says the twins messed with her processor. Can I kill them?

[WrenchThrower] Why and NO!

[AutoCon:D]You ruin all my fun.

[AutoCon:D] And I honestly have no clue.

[WrenchThrower] WHAT HAPPENED?

[AutoCon:D] I DON'T KNOW! ASK THE FRAGGIN' TWINS OR HER DAD!

[NotaPrincess] Why would *twitch* daddy know *twitch*

[AutoCon:D] He's your dad. Shouldn't he know these things?

[NotaPrincess] So what if he's *twitch* my dad? *twitch*

[WrenchThrower] Does that really matter?

[AutoCon:D] JUST FIX HER ALREADY! I'll find the afts! You do your job

[WrenchThrower] Fine *mutters to himself* Humanoids...

[AutoCon:D] Humanoids? Are you dense?

[WrenchThrower] The REAL question is do you dare? *holds up a new, shiny wrench*

[AutoCon:D] *Runs off and disappears from view* **(A/N: Holy slag! It musta taken all of her will power to fight the urge to go to the shiny thing =D)**

[WrenchThrower] Smart AutoCon

[AutoCon:D] I still have a Comm. link... I can annoy you from afar

[WrenchThrower] I can find you from afar

[AutoCon:D] *giggles slightly demonically* good luck with that...

[WrenchThrower] Are you doubt my homing wrenches?

[AutoCon:D] I'm doubting your chances of finding me. Where are you gonna throw them if I'm nowhere to be found?

[WrenchThrower] Wherever my GPS tells me to

[AutoCon:D] I know how to turn off da trackers 'Nix taught me…speaking of 'Nix, FIX HER!

[WrenchThrower] I have my own

[AutoCon:D] More? Seriously, I've been with you people for how long and you _still_ don't trust me? That's just not right…

[WrenchThrower] I'm Ratchet, what did you think?

[AutoCon] *Glares into distance* fix my friend or die

[WrenchThrower] I am. Why don't you come and help?

[AutoCon:D] 'Cause I don't feel like being nailed in the helm wiff a wrench

[WrenchThrower] What if I promise that I won't?

[AutoCon:D] You'd be lying

[WrenchThrower] Swear to Primus

[AutoCon:D] Still no. I don't think I'd be much help. I'm not one for putting thinks back together

[Ratchet] You fixed Belle-2. Well, Belle-3 now…

[AutoCon:D] No, I helped. Knockout did all the work. *shutter* Being in the same room as him for a few hours kind scarred me from Medbays

[WrenchThrower] Isn't that the...

[AutoCon:D] If you're about to say "thing" than yes, you are correct.

[WrenchThrower] That isn't what I was going to say.

[AutoCon:D] What WERE you going to say?

[WrenchThrower]...

[AutoCon:D] Yeeeeeeees?

[WrenchThrower]...

[AutoCon:D] I don't have all year

[NotaPrincess] He was *minor twitch* gonna say *major twitch* Knockout's crushin' *twitch* on *twitch* ya *minor twitch* 'cause 'e *major twitch* 'ikes ya *twitch*

[AutoCon:D] *shutters* Don't remind *twitch* me

[AutoCon:D] …damn, they're contagious!

[NotaPrincess] Heehee *major twitch*

[WrenchThrower] Come back, and I'll fix you too.

[AutoCon:D] NO! I'M GOOD, perfectly fine!

[WrenchThrower] Are ya sure?

[NotaPrincess] *twitch* heehee

[AutoCon:D] No, but I ain't comin' down there

[NotaPrincess] *twitch* Hey Kryst' *minor twitch* Jazz is 'ere *major twitch*

[AutoCon:D] …I ain't fallin' for it

[NotaPrincess] 'e is! *twitch*

[AutoCon:D] You're not nice

[Jazzitup is online] I am lil' lady, gettin' a check-up

[NotaPrincess] *twitch* It's like a party *major twitch*

[AutoCon:D] I know you can't see it right now, but I'm sticking my tongue out at you 'Nix.

[NotaPrincess] Aft *smiles lightly, twitch*

[AutoCon:D] Sunshine there too?

[WrenchThrower] In a strait jacket

[Jazzitup] Yea, he looks funny!

[AutoCon:D] Okay, I'm coming :D

[NotaPrincess]*twitch* uh-ah! Yeay! *major twitch*

[AutoCon:D] I'm bringing get well tookiez!

[WrenchThrower] I believe it's 'cookies'

[AutoCon:D] Tookiez!

[Jazzitup] I'm up fer home-made tookiez

[AutoCon:D] Yay!

[Jazzitup] Damn Ratch', watch where you stick dat thing

[WrenchThrower] Sit still then

[AutoCon:D] Ratchet being a creeper again?

[Jazzitup] Yes

[WrenchThrower] NO!

[NotaPrincess] *twitch* yup

[AutoCon:D] *Enters the door very cautiously*

[WrenchThrower] I'm not gonna hit ya

[AutoCon:D] I'm more worried that I'll need a fraggin' check-up

[WrenchThrower] Well... you are due

[AutoCon:D] No

[WrenchThrower] Really…

[AutoCon:D] . And No

[WrenchThrower] It'd be quick.

[Jazzitup] Run, it sucks

[NotaPrincess] It's not *twitch* that bad *minor twitch* it's fun!

[Jazzitup] You're mental

[AutoCon:D] Touch me, and you'll regret it. I came here to share cookies, NOT be fraggin' scanned

[WrenchThrower] *mumbles* fine…

[NotaPrincess] Yeay! *twitch*

[Jazzitup] What kind ya got?

[AutoCon:D] Chocolate chip! Nomz! 'Er ya go!

[Jazzitup] Thanks lil' lady

[NotaPrincess] *major spaz* COOKIEZ!

[WrenchThrower] Primus help us all

[AutoCon:D] This is why you don't get any

[WrenchThrower] Aft

[AutoCon:D] Speaking of Sunshine...

[NotaPrincess] Be nice! *twitch, hits Krystal wiff a cookie*

[AutoCon:D] *glares over at Optronix, kneels down to Sunstreaker* MY turn. * scratches paint*

[SunnySideUp is online] WHAT THE HELL! STOOOOOOOOOOOP!

[AutoCon:D] You didn't stop for Optronix, now did you? Be happy you've been in my good books lately, or I would be leaving with your optic.

[SunnySideUp] What do you mean?

[AutoCon:D] Do you have short term memory loss?

[WrenchThrower] Yes

[NotaPrincess] *major twitch* YES! Dumbaft...

[Jazzitup] Totally

[SunnySideUp] Probably

[AutoCon:D] At least you admit it.

[SunnySideUp] So... what did I do?

[AutoCon:D] Optronix said you fragged up her processor. Is this true?

[SunnySideUp] Oh...yeah...forgot that...

[NotaPrincess] *twitch* dumbaft

[AutoCon:D] What did you do?

[SunnySideUp] Siders helped...

[AutoCon:D] That doesn't answer my question. What did you do?

[SunnySideUp] He's with Iz!

[AutoCon:D] I'll kill- EHEM find him later. WHAT DID YOU DO?

[SunnySideUp] I may have *cough* messed with 'Nix's umm...

[WrenchThrower] Yes?

[AutoCon:D] Tell me, or you'll have no paint left

[SunnySideUp] You wouldn't

[AutoCon:D] *laughs coldly* Oh, you haven't seen me at 'Con base, have you?

[SunnySideUp] ...no...

[AutoCon:D] Tell. Me. Now.

[SunnySideUp] No

[Jazzitup] Dumbaft

[NotaPrincess] *super twitch*

[AutoCon:D] *Scratches paint on faceplates*

[SunnySideUp] OW! OW! OW!

[NotaPrincess] Heehee *twitch*

[AutoCon:D] I could do this all day. You, however…

[SunnySideUp] *wimpers*

[Jazzitup] Holy slag lil' lady you make good cookiez

[AutoCon:D] Thank youz

[AutoCon:D] Now, where was I? Oh, yeah! *scratches more paint*

[SunnySideup] AHHH!

[WrenchThrower] It's fun watching you suffer

[AutoCon:D] Normally, I'd say you're mean, but today, I couldn't agree more

[NotaPrincess] *super twitch*

[AutoCon:D] You gonna spill? 'Sides is probably feelin' this too

[WrenchThrower] Oh he is

[SunnySideUp] OKAY, FINE! WE SWITCH 'TRONIX'S ENERGON WITH HIGH GRADE! Happy now?

[NotaPrincess] *twitch* YOU WHAT!

[Jazzitup] Dat's not cool, man

[AutoCon:D] No. *Slaps across the face* NOW I'm happy…sorta…

[NotaPrincess] ...I *twitch* I...

[AutoCon:D] You...

[Jazzitup] Did what?

[NotaPrincess] I think I *major twitch* know what's *major twitch* know what's *major twitch* wrong now *twitch*

[AutoCon:D] What?

[NotaPrincess] I had some *major twitch* of meh *twitch* energon *twitch* earlier

[Jazzitup] ...FRAG!

[WrenchThrower] Oh slag

[AutoCon:D] *side kicks to da Sunstreaker's face*

[SunnySideUp] OW!

[SwipetotheLeft] OW! Stop hurting him! I can feel it too!

[AutoCon:D] YOU AFTHOLES ARE GOING TO KILL OPTRONIX!

[SwipetotheLeft] WHAT! I'd never do that!

[NotaPrincess] Ah...guys?

[AutoCon:D] Ratchet, please tell me whatever you're doing is working

[WrenchThrower] I'm not "doing" anything right now

[NotaPrincess] Can't...vent!

[AutoCon:D] FIX HER!

[WrenchThrower] WITH WHAT?

[AutoCon:D] I DON'T CARE, JUST DO IT!

[WrenchThrower] I can't!

[NotaPrincess] GUYZ!

[SwipetotheLeft is online] Sunny you aft!

[AutoCon:D] BUMBLEBEE Come in!

[NotaPrincess] GUUUUUYZZZZZZ! Still…can't…vent…!

[NotaPrincess has been disconnected]

[SwipetotheLeft] Krystal?

[AutoCon:D] Yes?

[SwipetotheLeft] KILL SUNSTREAKER!

[WrenchThrower] Yes please

[AutoCon:D] No, 'cause you'll die too. We just need tah find a way to save her! Umm...maybe we should try and open her vent

[SwipetotheLeft] KILL HIM!

[NotaPrincess] KILL HIM!

[WrenchThrower] KILL HIM!

[Jazzitup] KILL HIM!

[AutoCon:D] I'll deal with him later. TRY SOMETHING!

[SunnySideUp] Yea, kill meh

[AutoCon:D] I'm ignoring you. Ratchet, Get off your aft and get creative

[WrenchThrower] The only thing I can think of is the matrix

[AutoCon:D] I'll go find Optimus. Jazz, please come wiff me

[Jazzitup] Sure lil' lady

[SwipetotheLeft] And where the hell is Bumblebee?

[AutoCon:D] He's not responding to my Com. WTP?

[NotaPrincess] TELL 'EM I *TWITCH* WANT 'EM NOOOOWW!

[WrenchThrower] Hurry and find Optimus!

[AutoCon:D] 'Kay *runs off*

[Jazzitup] Wait up!

[AutoCon:D] *While running* BUMBLEBEE! OPTRONIX NEEDS YOU NOW!

[AutoCon:D] Oh, sorry

[Jazzitup] Geez, I have short legs, slow down!

[AutoCon:D] *skids to a slightly painful stop*

[Jazzitup] Thanks lil' lady

[AutoCon:D] Ya know I have shorter legs

[Jazzitup] Yeah, but yer used ta runnin' like a manic

[AutoCon:D] True…ya comin'?

[BabyBee33 is online] Why is everyone screamin' at meh? …Krystal, why do you like you're about to kill me?

[AutoCon:D] Because you're bond is dying

[BabyBee33] WHAT!

[AutoCon:D] Get your aft to Medbay, now!

[BabyBee33] *takes off to Medbay*

[BabyBee33 is offline]

[Jazzitup] What an idiot. Who doesn't realize their bonds' dyin'? I'd know if ya were dyin'.

[AutoCon:D] Yeah, you're always there when I wake up

[Jazzitup] 'Cause I wuv ya **(A/N Strawberry is not amused)**

[AutoCon:D] I wuv ya too, but we need to find Optimus

[Jazzitup] *over comm. link* Yo boss bot!

[Sense&Sensibility is online] What?

[AutoCon:D] *over com.* You ain't boss bot. Where's Optimus?

[Sense&Sensibility] Out for a drive. Now what do you need?

[Jazzitup] Damn it!

[AutoCon:D] Bring 'em here, NOW.

[Sense&Sensibility] I see no reason

[WrenchThrower] I do

[AutoCon:D] His daughter needs him

[Sense&Sensibility] …fine...

[WrenchThrower] Hurry it the hell up!

[AutoCon:D] Optimus, come in damn it!

[Sense&Sensibility] He's coming. Chill it!

[AutoCon:D] Shut it, Mr. Bob.

[Sense&Sensibility] I'M NOT !

[Sense&Sensibility is offline]

[AutoCon:D] Says Mr. Bob as he bangs his head on the desk in his office *evil smirk*

[Number1Prime is online] What do you need Krystal?

[AutoCon:D] Ratchet needs the Matrix

[Number1Prime] Why?

[AutoCon:D] Sunstreaker gave Nixie High Grade!

[Number1Prime] WHAT!

[AutoCon:D] I kicked him in the face for you

[Jazzitup] She's in Medbay

[Number1Prime] BYE!

[Number1Prime is offline]

[Jazzitup] Now it's just ya and meh

[AutoCon:D] Damn it! He just had to be an idiot, didn't he? She gonna freakin' die! :C

[Jazzitup] 'Nix'll be fine

[AutoCon:D] Hopefully...

[Jazzitup] She will. Just relax, she'll be fine, okay?

[AutoCon:D] I'm not good at relaxing!

[Jazzitup] Want a hug?

[AutoCon:D] *nods like a little kid*

[Jazzitup] Come 'ere *hugs Krystal tightly for several moments* Let's go see if any progress has been made

[AutoCon:D] Oh…'kayz

[BabyBee33 is online] Where the hell have you been?

[SwipetotheLeft] Really, you have no right to say that

[AutoCon:D] Where the hell were YOU?

[BabyBee33 ] ...

[WrenchThrower] Shut up all of you!

[SwipetotheLeft] She's twitchin' again!

[AutoCon:D] 'Bee, get over there now, or I _**will**_ keel you

[BabyBee33] Yes ma'am

[AutoCon:D] Don't call me Ma'am!

[BabyBee33] Yes ma'- I mean miss?

[AutoCon:D] Krystal's meh name, ya know

[Bee] Okay

[NotaPrincess is online] *cough cough*…'Bee? My-my head hu-hurts

[AutoCon:D] The urge to kill is rising…

[WrenchThrower] Please

[Sense&Sensibility] Yes!

[SwipetotheLeft] I'll help!

[Jazzitup] Meh too!

[AutoCon:D] 'Sides you're suicidal

[SwipetotheLeft] Yup...bye!

[SwipetotheLeft is offline]

[AutoCon:D] Can we bring them back?

[Number1Prime is online] Maybe

[NotaPrincess] My helm...my chassis, hurts, really bad

[AutoCon:D] *Starts tapping fingers at light speed*

[NotaPrincess] *sniff* I'm fine! 'Bee get off meh!

[BabyBee33] You're in pain just let me-

[BabyBee33 has been disconnected]

[NotaPrincess] Sometimes he's _too_ protective

[AutoCon:D] *returns to other side of Medbay and smacks Sun-idiot, again*

[SunnySideUp] Will you stop! I have enough dents thanks to you

[AutoCon:D] *Smack* Does that answer your question?

[NotaPrincess] Heehee *sniffle*

[SunnySideUp] No. How the hell does that answer my question?

[Jazzitup] *smacks Sunny* Idiot

[AutoCon:D] Ratch', do you mind if I go to 'Con base so I don't end up murdering him?

[WrenchThrower] Yes, I do. Now... *wraps Krystal in a strait jacket and throws her next to Sunstreaker*

[AutoCon:D] I'm going to murder you...

[WrenchThrower] But you are in a strait jacket, so you can't

[NotaPrincess]*twitch, sniffle*

[AutoCon:D] *roles onto back and kicks Sunny continually* Sorry 'Tronix 'bout the noise

[SunnySideUp] SOMEONE STOP HER!

[Jazzitup] Nah, I'm videotapin' dis

[Sense&Sensibility is online] JAZZ!

[Jazzitup] What?

[AutoCon:D] I HATE THIS FRAGGIN' JACKET! Ratchet, you know I'd sweep kick you if you weren't helping my friend. *Kick, kick, kick* Heehee! Dis is fun

[SunnySideUp is offline]

[Sense&Sensibility] *drags Krystal away from Sunny and gets kicked a lot in the process* Damn femme, sit still!

[NotaPrincess] Keep fightin' chicka!

[Sense&Sensibility] Don't encourage her

[AutoCon:D] *kicks Prowl again* LET GO MR. BOB!

[Sense&Sensibility] I. Am. Not. !

[Jazzitup] Would you like some energon Mr. Bob?

[Sense&Sensibility] *Glitches*

[Sense&Sensibility is offline]

[Jazzitup is offline]

[AutoCon:D] Thank youz! *Gets free from Prowl and continues to kick Sunstreaker as much as possible*

[NotaPrincess] How did you roll that fast?

[AutoCon:D] …let's just say…practice

[WrenchThrower] Now time for Optronix's meds

[NotaPrincess] ...HOLY FRAG! HUGE FRAGGIN' NEEDLE! Holla, 'Tronix OUT! *runs out Medbay doors*

[NotaPrincess is offline]

[WrenchThrower] Well... *looks around* Krystal does need a check-up...

[AutoCon:D ] Frag you! *gets up and runs out of Medbay slightly unbalanced*

[WrenchThrower] *slams doors shut locking Krystal in* Now it's just you, me and dumbaft over in the corner

[AutoCon:D] *electricity runs down back, setting jacket on fire. Krystal is unphased*

[WrenchThrower] *locks Krystal in stasis cuffs causing her to fall unconscious* Ha-ha, I've still got it

[AutoCon:D is offline]

[WrenchThrower is offline]

**Author's Note: Sometimes they cross the line just too much. This was one of those times.**

**-Blueberry**

**~StRaWbErRy **


	21. Chapter 21: The End?

[NotaPrincess is online] I hate this

[AutoCon:D is online] You hate everything! :P Coconuts included

[NotaPrincess] Do not! Okay...I do hate coconuts...

[AutoCon:D] Do I even dare ask what it is you've decided to hate now?

[NotaPrincess] Yes, yes you should

[AutoCon:D] :/

[NotaPrincess] Prowl

[AutoCon:D] You mean Mr. Bob?

[NotaPrincess] Yeah, 'em

[AutoCon:D] I already knew you hated 'em. This isn't new...

[NotaPrincess] I hate him more now! He's making me shut down RoBo World!

[AutoCon:D] Frag him. I'm not leaving this site.

[NotaPrincess] We have tah, we have 24 hours 'til Mr. Bob does somethin' 'bout it

[AutoCon:D] WHY? 'Cause he doesn't like the idea that we might enjoy ourselves?

[NotaPrincess] He thinks that we're bad influences on each other

[AutoCon:D] And pissing us off will change that how?

[NotaPrincess] I don't know

[Jazzitup is online] 'Ay peepz, how's things shakin'?

[AutoCon:D] *Walks away towards Mr. Bob*

[NotaPrincess] Jazz read above, Krystal STOP BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING YOU'LL REGRET!

[AutoCon:D] Check my tombstones, I regret nothing

[Jazzitup] What an aft...what we gonna do?

[AutoCon:D] Kill Mr. Bob.

[NotaPrincess] Krystal...

[AutoCon:D] I've done nothing...yet...

[Jazzitup] I'll videotape!

[NotaPrincess] Guys...!

[AutoCon:D] What?

[NotaPrincess] You can count meh out

[NotaPrincess is offline]

[SunnySideUp is online] Count 'er out of what?

[AutoCon:D] The...fun...well it was fun. Then you showed up

[Jazzitup] Be a little nice lil' lady

[AutoCon:D] I'm not in a nice mood *sigh*

[SwipetotheLeft is online] Are you ever?

[AutoCon:D] I guess happy and nice are two VERY different things...

[SunnySideUp] Obviously

[AutoCon:D] *sigh* Now that I think about it, the... repercussions wouldn't be worth it...

[SunnySideUp] =P

[Jazzitup] Are we gonna do it den?

[SunnySideUp] Do what?

[AutoCon:D] None of your concern...

[Sense&Sensibility is online] But it is mine

[AutoCon:D] Oh great. You're here, too

[SunnySideUp] Can we ban him from the site?

[SwipetotheLeft] Yeah! No kidding

[AutoCon:D] *Drags 'Tronix back* We need your help

[NotaPrincess is online] Ya know there is this new invention called KNOCKING!

[AutoCon:D] Never got into it. We want you to do somethin' fer us

[SunnySideUp] Don't feel bad 'Tronix, she did the same tah us

[SwipetotheLeft] Yup

[AutoCon:D] How do ya ban someone from the site?

[NotaPrincess] *sigh* like dis...

_AutoCon:D is banned from RoBo World_

[NotaPrincess] Happy now?

_AutoCon:D is unbanned from RoBo World_

[AutoCon:D] To answer your question, No! :P

[NotaPrincess] You asked

[AutoCon:D] Ban Mr. Bob or I'll do it for ya.

[NotaPrincess] Ya can't, it's set fer only meh

[Jazzitup] PLEASE!

[SunnySideUp] Come on 'Nix!

[SwipetotheLeft] Not cool, dude!

[AutoCon:D] I haz Soundwave.

[NotaPrincess] I have a triple-encrypted, password protected program that even he can't break

[AlwaysListening2U is online] You dare challenge my skills?

[SwipetotheLeft] And besides, "Bumblebee" ain't considered password protected

[NotaPrincess] =P shut up, I changed it

[AutoCon:D] Soundwave No :) Please ban Mr. Bob- Ehem- Prowl

[AlwaysListening2U] Watch the magic happen, Mini Prime

[NotaPrincess] Wha-? What happnened to my screen?

[AlwaysListening2U] I just hacked you

[AutoCon:D] You've just been pwned

[NotaPrincess] Dude! Not cool!

[AlwaysListening2U] Kind of is...now...

_Sense&Sensibility is banned from RoBo World_

_NotaPrincess is banned from RoBo World_

[SunnySideUp] Total pwnage! That's awesome!

[SwipetotheLeft] Yeah!

[AutoCon:D] *giggles maniacally*

[SunnySideUp] What the-!

[SwipetotheLeft] Bro? You okay?

[SunnySideUp] *gets punched in the face*

[Jazzitup] Umm...

[AutoCon:D] Hey! Look at the time! I...uhh...bye *runs off*

[SunnySideUp] That's better. It's meh, 'Tronix!

[Jazzitup] 'Tronix? You didn't

[SunnySideUp] Hell ya! That blasted 'Con banned me from my own site!

[AlwaysListening2U] That 'Con is still here

[AutoCon:D] When aren't you here?

[SwipetotheLeft] ...BYE!

[SwipetotheLeft is offline]

[AlwaysListening2U] Never

[Jazzitup] Hey, where'd you run off ta lil' lady?

[AutoCon:D] I'm hiding in the ceiling, watching the chaos unfold beneath me. You got any of that random popcorn?

[Jazzitup] Don't I always? But I can't bring it ta ya if I don't know where ya are

[SunnySideUp] Same spot she's always in 'cause there's only one spot in the air ducts where she has enough cord to connect to a DVD player for power

[AutoCon:D] ...that you know of...

[SunnySideUp] I _do_ know thank you

[AutoCon:D] I'm above the main hanger. Remember 'Battle 4 What?'

[SunnySideUp] Of course I do, Jazz fell on me and you just left me there

[Jazzitup] It was an accident!

[SunnySideUp] Bologna, you wanted payback for when I broke your "Grease" record

[Jazzitup] That was YOU! I blamed 'Sides fer dat

[SunnySideUp] Oopths...

[AutoCon:D] Speaking of 'Sides, you may want your wallet back

[SunnySideUp] He's not on anymore

[AlwaysListening2U is offline]

[AutoCon:D] Okay, then. I'll keep it :)

[Jazzitup] Dat's meh girl

[AutoCon:D] I have nothing to say, Audience, so enjoy this music while we transfer your call. NANA NA NA NA BANANA KIING 

[SunnySideUp] Ah Krystal? I still have your phone

[AutoCon:D] I've gotta comm. link, I'm fine

[SunnySideUp] I took that too

[AutoCon:D] So you took my head? I'm pretty sure I've got meh head

[SunnySideUp] Helloooo! I'm a medic! I know my way around these things! I simply..._borrowed_ them for something

[AutoCon:D] If that's the way we're gonna play, recharge with one optic open...you're in for pit

[SunnySideUp] Optic? What does that have to do wiff the comm. link?

[Jazzitup] Yeah, ya kinda lost meh too

[AutoCon:D] I'm surrounded by idiots...

[SunnySideUp] Damn the half 'Con part of Krystal. It ain't our fault you're too good for us!

[Jazzitup] No kiddin'

[AutoCon:D] Unauthorized surgery tends to piss one off...please tell me you at least followed that

[SunnySideUp] …

[Jazzitup] …

[AutoCon:D] Sono circondato da idioti!

[SunnySideUp] Still don't follow

[AutoCon:D] La falta de quemaduras vocabulario! AAAAHHHHH!

[SunnySideUp] Chicka speak English!

[AutoCon:D] LOOK IT UP!

[SunnySideUp] =P

[Jazzitup is offline]

[SunnySideUp] Nice job, ya scared off yer boyfriend

[AutoCon:D] First the incinerator room...

[SunnySideUp] You wouldn't...

[AutoCon:D] Just leave me to my spazing...

[Second/Command is online]

[SunnySideUp] Who the hell...?

[AutoCon:D] I was thinking along the lines of "Can I kill it?" but that works too

[Second/Command] It's Prowl and now I'm shutting you down

[AutoCon:D] WHAT? MR. BOB HOW THE PIT DID YOU GET AN ACCOUNT?

[Second/Command] Izabel, and I'm not Mr. Bob!

[SunnySideUp] I'm gonna talk wiff 'er

[Second/Command] Not on this website you're not

[SunnySideUp] But Prowl!

[AutoCon:D] Please Mr. Bob, wait!

[Second/Command] Sorry Optronix, but this is for your own good

{Connection Error: We're sorry. The connetion for this website has been terrminated. This website either has been relocated to a new location and/or has been removed. Please try again at a later time}

**Author's Note: Now do you all see why we hate Prowl? Don't worry, it ain't da end. I've got more things coming wiff dis… (Note I own nothing but 'Nix and Kryst')**

**-Blueberry**


	22. Chapter 22: Welcome to Checkered Llamas

**A/N: I am back! After what? Two years of doing nothing with this, I am finally back on the saddle. I hope you enjoy this transition. You'll be bad to your regularly scheduled crazy next chapter. **

** Trapezoidal: XD Krystal DOES have Soundwave. Most days. You'll see the damage he'll cause later *winkwink***

** Kbanes2: Everyone hates Prowl right now. Just sayin'. They see him rollin', they hatin'**

** SunlightOnTheWater: You have no idea. **

** Disclaimer: I own don't own the Transformers... *sobs***

Optronix was bored out of her mind. With the cancelling of RoBo World she had nothing to do with her free time. Well, nothing "constructive" as Prowl put it. Surfing the internet for something to occupy her mind, she came across something that caught her interest and clicked on the link. It lead her Checkered Llamas and she signed up at once along with everyone else on base. All without Prowl knowing, of course.

Welcome To Checkered Llamas!

The Safe, Secure Website That Helps Friends And Family Stay Connected

Please Register Below

Name: Optronix Prime

Age: 10 million, give or take

Username: MiniPrime

Password: ***************************************************

Confirm Password: ***************************************************

Reason For Account: Because that bastard of a second in command shut down my website!

Name: Sideswipe

Age: Younger than Ratchet

Username: #1Prankster

Password: **********

Confirm Password: **********

Reason For Account: Prowl shut us down...

Name: Sunstreaker

Age: Like you care

Username: 2Good4U

Password: *******

Confirm Password: *******

Reason For Account: Krystal had me at gunpoint

Name: Jazz

Age: Like, realleh old, man

Username: DaJazzMan

Password: **********

Confirm Password: **********

Reason For Account: 'Cause Prowl's got nah sense of fun

Name: Mirage

Age:1.5706502e+12 Earth Years

Username: InvisibleDemon

Password: ************

Confirm Password: ***********

Reason For Account: Optronix suggested that I should make one

Name: Bumblebee

Age: Roughly 15 million

Username: SuperSleuth

Password: *****

Confirm Password: *****

Reason: Prowl shut us down and Nix found us this site...

Name: Wheeljack

Age: I forget...

Username: Explosions12

Password: ********

Confirm Password: ********

Reason For Account: I missed out on the last website, so I have tah get in on this one!

Name: Smokescreen

Age: Erm...how old's Prowl?

Username: 38Gambler

Password: ***

Confirm Password: ***

Reason For Account: Thought it'd be cool...and everyone else is getting one.

Name: Bluestreak

Age: I'm about the same age as Smokescreen and Prowl, but I'm not sure how old they are. I'd go ask Prowl, but Optronix has forbidden me from talking to him about the new website. I could ask Smokey, but I think he's trying to see how far him and Sideswipe can spit a wad of chewing gum...

Username: SmoothTalker

Password: *********

Confirm Password: *********

Reason For Account: Where do I begin? It all started when Optronix created this website for us to us called RoBo World and it was all fun and games until Krystal joined and everything got out of control. Prowl thought we were bad influences on each other and he shut down the site. Personally I think he did it to get back at Krystal for super-gluing a datapad to his servo, but it could have been for so many reasons, like- (Maximum Word Count Reached)

Name: Sodapop

Age: Don't ask

Username: FizzyPop

Password: ***********

Confirm Password: ***********

Reason For Account: Because Sideswipe said I should totally make one! Said I like, missed out on all the fun the first time around.

Name: Pompous

Age: Whatever

Username: BetterThanU

Password: ***************

Confirm Password: ***************

Reason For Account: Sodapop made me. I really could care less.

Name: Krystal

Age: Last Wednesday

Username: AutoConXD

Password: ********************

Confirm Password: ******************

Reason For Account: Too mess with people. And Mr. Bon SHUT US DOWN! That bastard.

Name: Blaster

Age: Tah old

Username: BlasterBlues

Password: ******

Confirm Password: ******

Reason For Account: Jazz said this es a cool place to hang, so Ay'm gonna

Name: Hot Rod

Age: Heh, older than humans

Username: SmokingHot000

Password: *****

Confirm Password: *****

Reason For Account: I've got nothing better to do right now

Name: Arcee

Age: Too old to write out...

Username: Hell_On_Wheels

Password: *********

Confirm Password: *********

Reason For Account: Might as well stay up to date with the madness

Name: Azureblitz

Age: Unknown

Username: BlindBat

Password: **********

Confirm Password: **********

Reason For Account: Erm, Krystal told me to get one, thus she made this for me

Name: Grimlock

Age: Don't know

Username: MeKing!

Password: ********

Confirm Password: ********

Reason For Account: Me Grimlock want to be King of In-ter-net! Me Grimlock King!

Name: Blurr

Age: Veryveryveryveryveryold

Username: Speedracer

Password: ********

Confirm Password: ********

Reason For Account: BecauseeveryoneelseismakingonesoIthoughtIshouldmakeonetoo

Name: Red Alert

Age: Who cares

Username: The_Glitch

Password: ***************

Confirm Password: ***************

Reason For Account: Krystal made this account 'cause he wouldn't! XD

Name: Cosmos

Age: I can't remember

Username: LoneShip

Password: *****

Confirm Password: *****

Reason For Account: It gets lonely up here in space

Name: Powerglide

Age: Like you care

Username: Power_Glider

Password: *******

Confirm Password: *******

Reason For Account: Eh, don't really know. Everyone else has one

Name: Firestar

Age: Pretty old

Username: Flames101

Password: *********

Confirm Password: **********

Reason For Account: The girls are all getting one, so I am too!

Name: Chromia

Age: Too damn old for this

Username: Tough2Break

Password: **********

Confirm Password: **********

Reason For Account: Keep busy, stay updated

Name: Moonracer

Age: Erm...it's been awhile since I was asked that...

Username: MoonChild71

Password: ******

Confirm Password: ******

Reason For Account: Chromia and Firestar each have one

Name: Soundwave

Age: N/A

Username: TheSilent1

Password: Enabled

Confirm Password: Enabled

Reason For Account: /Encrypted File/

Name: Starscream

Age: Like it matters!

Username: LordStarscream

Password: *****

Confirm Password: *****

Reason For Account: Because I can do whatever I want!

Name: Thundercracker

Age: Same as Scream and Warp

Username: SonicBoom

Password: **************

Confirm Password: **************

Reason For Account: So boring at base

Name: Skywarp

Age: Whatever TC & Star wrote down

Username: TransWarper

Password: ****

Confirm Password: ****

Reason For Account: TC & Star each have one

Name: Shockwave

Age: Unnecessary

Username: TheStrategist5

Password: *************

Confirm Password: *************

Reason For Account: Starscream possess one, so I must make one

Name: Lord Megatron

Age: Silence Question Box!

Username: IAmLordMegatron

Password: ***********

Confirm Password: ***********

Reason For Account: Must keep an optic on that damnable Starscream...

Name: Rumble

Age: Same as Frenzy

Username: Earthshaker

Password: ********

Confirm Password: *******

Reason For Account: Blaster's brats have accounts

Name: Frenzy

Age: Same as Rumble

Username: TheBetterTwin

Password: *********

Confirm Password: *********

Reason For Account: Keeping Blaster's brats on their toes

**A/N: Well, hopefully that was slightly amusing. It was a transition AND explained who's who. **

**Optronix, Krystal, Sodapop, Pompous, and Azureblitz are mine!**

**Lemme know what ya think and any ideas you may have brewing =D**

**~Nix**


End file.
